Por nosotras, Por ti
by evi.lxh
Summary: Versión completa/más larga de "Por Ti". Toda tu vida alcanzando algo para ti misma, ¿en qué momento pasó ser para alguien más?. Superpoderes AU.
1. Inicios

_**Al fin puedo publicar este nuevo fic. Esta historia está basada en "Por Ti" que escribí como premio hace tiempo, esta será la versión larga.**_

 _ **Como no me gusta comentar mucho antes de la historia, lo dejaré para después.**_

 _ **Espero que les agrade c:**_

* * *

 _Hay muchas formas de distinguir grupos humanos, por rangos etarios, raza, lugar de nacimiento, etc. Una de las más grandes distinciones sin embargo es la capacidad física de que tenga, si es un humano común y corriente, o si es un denominado "Súper Humano". Estos individuos tienen una capacidad física a la de un humano cualquiera, tienen una gran fuerza, velocidad, resistencia y agilidad, sin embargo cada individuo tiene una habilidad especial, ya sea controlar algún elemento, tener habilidades psíquicas, un aumento en alguno de sus habilidades básicas, etc. Aun se desconoce el cómo se originaron estos "Súper Humanos", como tampoco se sabe hace cuanto están, posiblemente hace tanto tiempo como los seres humanos normales. Otro de los misterios es cual es el gen que se encarga de tener la información genética y es traspasado, sólo se sabe que es recesivo, es decir, si una persona que es Súper Humana tiene un hijo con alguien que no lo es, ese niño no tiene una probabilidad de 50% de serlo también, sino que más bien la probabilidad mucho menor. A través de la historia ha habido familias que intentaron mantener un linaje en el cual sólo se mesclen con otros Súper Humanos y aún así la gran mayoría de los intentos han fracasado, por lo que es una práctica ya casi nula en estos días._

 _Más allá de las capacidades físicas superiores, estas personas son iguales a los humanos normales por lo que la mayoría hace una vida normal, van a la escuela, trabajan, nada especialmente fuera de lo común. Hay escuelas especiales para este tipo de personas, pero la mayoría son para aprender a controlar como es debido su poder y no llegar a producir algún accidente, por lo que estas escuelas dan clases extras a ese tipo de alumnos…_

 _._

Eli cerró el libro ya algo aburrida del tema, se lo habían dado en su primer día de clases de secundaria. Tenía más que claro lo que son los Súper Humanos, ella misma era uno, además que su padre en cuanto descubrió su poder la hizo estudiar y entrenar de acuerdo a sus capacidades. Su padre era un hombre serio, pero cariñoso, pertenecía a un cuerpo especial de investigaciones, el cual consistía en una Elite compuesto por personas cuya inteligencia era sobresaliente o sus habilidades lo eran. Su padre estaba en ella por la primera razón, era un hombre brillante, algo que su hija heredó. Desde pequeña Eli ha admirado lo que su padre hacía por su país y las personas por lo que en cuanto pudo pidió entrenar para ser como él. Tenía tan solo 12 años cuando comenzó a entrenarse, llegando a ser actualmente una joven lista, con una inteligencia sobresaliente a los de su edad, además de aceptables conocimientos de combate, en diferentes estilos de artes marciales.

La adolescente caminaba por un pasillo de las oficinas de investigaciones, tenía más que claro el camino del lugar para poder llegar a la sala de junta, donde estaría esperando junto a otro grupo de jóvenes.

Abrió la puerta de la sala, como esperaba habían cerca de 20 adolescentes que tendrían entre 14 a 17 años aproximadamente, todos con la misma cara de nerviosismo, algunos se les notaba más que a otros. Eli prefirió ignorar las miradas sobre ella e ir a tomar asiento, la reunión debía comenzar dentro de unos pocos minutos. Sacó un libro y se olvido de su alrededor, aunque tampoco prestó atención a la lectura, su mente divagó a ese día tan importante para ella, el día en que oficialmente se convertiría en una agente de la fuerza de inteligencia, para ser más específica, estaría siendo un agente en entrenamiento, si lograba cumplir con todas las expectativas lograría ser parte del cuerpo de investigación especial, la Elite a la que pertenece su padre; sino sería un agente regular, no como si fuese algo malo, estaban por sobre la policía, pero no era lo que ella quería.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos los jóvenes se quedaron en su lugar, como si los hubiesen congelado, por su parte la rubia bajó su libro con cuidado y miró hacia al frente. Allí estaban de pie 3 hombres y dos mujeres, todos con un uniforme que consistía en simples pantalones y chaqueta negra y una playera blanca.

-Todos siéntense –habló una de las mujeres con voz fuerte

Los adolescentes hicieron lo ordenado y se sentaron en el lugar más cercano que encontraron. El hombre que estaba en medio de los 5 dio un paso hacia adelante, recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, Eli estuvo segura de que detuvo un segundo más su mirada cuando la poso sobre ella. Era un hombre relativamente grande, corpulento, cabello muy corto de color negro y ojos azules oscuros, intensos.

-Soy el General Kenta Saito y hoy les doy la bienvenida a ustedes jóvenes a nuestra prestigiosa institución –hizo una pequeña pausa- seré breve porque odio este tipo de cosas. Aquí aprenderán muchas cosas, a pensar, a combatir, a utilizar armas y si tienen poderes, a utilizarlos como es debido y alcanzar un su máximo potencial; pero para lograr todo eso tendrán que partirse el trasero y cabeza, ya que esto no es un juego, los enviaremos a misiones reales cuando sean clasificados con el nivel mínimo de requisito. Espero que estén preparados para los que se les avecina, son libres de retirarse cuando quieran, no los retendremos, no nos interesa tener mediocres aquí –Eli mantuvo su vista fija en él, sintió que algunos de sus compañeros estaban algo inquietos, los entendía, pero tampoco sentía simpatía por ellos, si les intimidaba una simple charla mejor que se fueran en ese momento. El hombre volvió a fijar su vista en Eli y sonrió divertido ante la actitud fría de la rubia- ahora pasen al frente que les darán un número para realizar las pruebas

Todos se levantaron y se enfilaron frente a uno de los hombres junto al General, les fue dando un número a todos y anotó algunos de sus datos.

-Quienes tengan sus número y datos tomados vengan conmigo –Una mujer de cabello cobrizo y mirada fuerte habló

Eli miró un grupo irse junto a la mujer, dio un paso hacia el frente y miró al hombre joven que estaba frente a ella. Le sonrió de forma cordial y amable.

-Tu nombre por favor -le dijo

-Eli Ayase

-Muy bien… -anotó su nombre en una hoja

-Fecha de nacimiento

-21 de octubre

-Edad

-14

-Tipo de sangre

-B

-Eso es todo, muchas gracias jovencita –le pasó su número el cual era el 9

Eli pegó el número en su pecho, salió de la sala y fue hacia el gimnasio, donde estarían haciendo las pruebas físicas. Al llegar allí notó que habían muchos más jóvenes de lo que esperaba, al parecer los separaron en varios grupos para hacer la "bienvenida". Pronto notó que todos los números eran de color negro, pero el que le pasaron a ella era rojo, miró a su alrededor para buscar a más personas con el mismo color, y los encontró separados del resto.

-Tal vez…

La rubia se encaminó hasta donde estaban los demás haciendo mediciones de estatura, peso y de cuerpo completo. Se puso en la fila, mirando a los demás hacer pruebas físicas, como trepar una soga, velocidad, fuerza y más. Miró donde en su lado del gimnasio se hacían las pruebas y comprobó lo que pensaba. Los de número rojo eran "Súper Humanos", Eli personalmente odiaba ese término, pero qué más daba. Casi sin darse cuenta llegó su turno, sin prestar mayor atención a las mediciones que le hacían, fijó su vista en sus futuros compañeros, definitivamente sus pruebas eran diferentes, más difícil tal vez. La distancia a recorrer era mayor, las mancuerdas tenían mucho más peso, debían mostrar su poder, medir sus reflejos y ver cuánto daño eran capaces de recibir.

-Listo, ahora pase a las pruebas físicas –le dijeron

Una vez terminando todas las pruebas los agruparon y los llevaron a un nuevo salón donde estaba el General Kenta esperando, junto a otro hombre el cual Eli reconoció, era un compañero y amigo de su padre, se llamaba Taiki Kimura.

-Llegaron los novatos, espero que no hayan hecho el ridículo en las pruebas –les dio una gran sonrisa Taiki

" _Típico del él"_ pensó la ojiazules. Los adolescentes a su alrededor parecían relajarse un poco.

-Mi nombre es Taiki Kimura y seré quien les explique como funcionan las cosas por aquí –junto sus manos con un sonoro aplauso, la cual creó una leve onda de sonido

-No hagas eso, idiota –se quejó el General Kenta

-¡Es para que entren en confianza estos pequeños! –se defendió divertido- mira lo tiesos que están

Eli miró a su alrededor, observando la reacción de sus compañeros, algunos sonreían, otros parecían sorprendidos, una de las novatas tenía casi el mismo semblante que ella misma, serio, tal vez aburrido. Eli volvió su vista al amigo de su padre, él también era un Súper Humano y podía crear ondas con sus manos y boca.

-Muy bien, les diré como funciona todo por aquí –se sentó sobre la mesa y frotó sus manos- ustedes son los novatos, quienes se están iniciando en todo esto en ser parte de inteligencia, tendrán compañeros que están en grados superiores, y no, no los llamamos años, ¿porqué se preguntaran? Porque la edad y el tiempo que lleves aquí no siempre es un factor decisivo, según tu nivel te pondremos con el grupo indicado para trabajar, ya sea de grados mayores o el inicial. Ahora bien, las pruebas para subir de grado puede darla quien quiera siempre y cuando tenga la aprobación de un profesor, sólo uno, no es necesario de más. Ha habido casos en que logran graduarse en 3 años, así que si creen tener lo necesario para avanzar rápido, háganlo, nadie se los impedirá. Si quieren seguir la ruta normal, entonces deberían tardar aproximadamente 5 años. Cada uno de ustedes será asignado a un escuadrón, y antes de que pregunten, no, no pueden ser un lobo solitario y misterioso, cada escuadrón consta de 4 integrantes y así trabajaran siempre, si uno de los integrantes quiere subir de grado entonces se le buscara escuadrón nuevo y punto. ¿Alguna otra cosa que olvide? ¡Oh si! Sus clases teóricas serán junto al resto de los novatos, sólo las practicas serán separados, supongo que todos notaron el porqué sus números eran diferentes ¿verdad? Si no fue así… ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

-Eso sería todo por ahora –Habló el General- pueden retirarse a sus hogares, recuerden llegar temprano mañana ya que se les asignará a un equipo

Uno a uno todos comenzaron a salir, Eli esperó a que saliera la mayoría para irse y no toparse con la muchedumbre.

-Eliii –escuchó la voz de Taiki llamándola. Pero no fue la única

-Señor Kimura -La rubia le saludó de forma formal

-¡Vamos no seas así! –Eli sintió la mirada de algunos de sus compañeros sobre ella- te conozco desde que… estabas en el vientre de tu madre jajaja

-Señor… -la rubia debía admitir que le incomodaba la situación, no quería que sus compañeros pensaran que tendría un trato diferente por lo que intento lo mejor que pudo no ser relacionada con su padre, al menos no quería que supieran hasta probar que estaba allí por merito propio

-Je ¿te incomodó? –le sonrió con amabilidad

-Sí

-Tan directa como siempre –se rió, puso una mano sobre su hombro- esto es parte de tu padre, una prueba si quieres llamarlo así

-¿Qué? –la rubia por primera vez mostró un semblante diferente al de indiferencia- ¿por qué él…?

-¿De verdad tienes preguntar?

-… -Eli soltó un suspiro- Supongo que no, debí imaginar que intentaría dificultarme las cosas

-Lo hace con buenas intenciones, ya verás –Retiro la mano de su hombro y se alejó- suerte mañana

-Gracias

Lo vio irse para luego hacerlo ella. Sabía que al día siguiente sería un tema de conversación que la chica rubia tiene algún tipo de conexión dentro de la agencia. Soltó un suspiro resignado.

 _"Y yo que quería evitar llamar la atención de esa manera"._ Dejó eso de lado, después de todo, las personas alguna vez se enterarían y hablarían, era algo inevitable.

Llegó a su casa y fue recibida por su padre, quien la miraba expectante.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó una vez que la joven fue por un poco de agua

-Normal

-Tan expresiva como siempre –se rió

-No habían nada en especial que esperar ¿o me equivoco? –su padre volvió a reír

-Supongo que no

-Aunque hubo algo… -Eli miró directo a su padre- ¿Era necesario pedirle eso al señor Kimura?

-¿Lo hizo? –su padre soltó nuevamente una carcajada

-No es gracioso –la menor infló sus mejillas- por tu culpa lo más seguro es que mañana esté en boca de todos

-Es una prueba que debes superar, pequeña –se levantó su padre y le acarició su rubio cariño

-Mmmgggg –se quejó, haciendo un pequeño berrinche

-Sabrás manejarlo, estoy seguro –le dio un beso sobre la cabeza- ahora a la cama, ya es tarde y debes estar cansada de seguro

-Estoy bien, aunque con hambre

-¿Qué tal si cocinamos, limpiamos todo y luego a la cama?

-De acuerdo –sonrió la joven

.

A la mañana siguiente Eli se levantó temprano para hacer algo de ejercicio. Entrenar un poco antes de cualquier cosa la hacía sentirse con mucha energía para el resto del día. Al volver su padre había preparado el desayuno.

-Cuando termines limpia todo, debo ir a una reunión, te veré a la hora de la cena –le dio su padre mientras comía su desayuno

-Entendido –se sentó y comenzó a comer

-Tengo una noticia para ti –comentó su padre al cabo de un par de minutos

-¿Qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad

-Te diré siempre y cuando sepa que has tenido un buen primer día –sonrió con cierta malicia

-Interesante –esto solo alentó la curiosidad de la rubia

Eli al terminar limpio todo y se despidió de su padre. Se puso a leer esperando que fuese la hora para ir a la agencia. Después de 3 horas ya estaba en la entrada del lugar.

.

Como había esperado, al entrar al gimnasio donde tendrían sus primeras lecciones muchos se le quedaron mirando. Eli intentó ignorar los murmullos, pero se le hizo difícil, le irritaba sobremanera. Para su suerte llegó de forma ruidosa una mujer.

-Bien jóvenes yo seré su tutora o profesora, como prefieran –la misma mujer de voz y mirada autoritaria del día anterior estaba allí, era de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises- mi nombre es Matsuko Wakahisa

Se quedó quieta miro a todos, contándolos a todos.

-Bien quiero que hagan dos filas, una frente a la otra –todos se miraron entre ellos- ¡ahora jóvenes, para hoy!

Todos se afilaron, la profesora hizo algunos ajustes y asintió para sí misma al terminar.

-Perfecto, ahora con la persona que tengan en frente tendrán una sesión de sparring, es decir, pelearan –les mostró un cuadrado delimitado en el centro del gimnasio- si salen de allí se habrá acabado la pelea. No lo tomen a la ligera, pero tampoco intenten matar a su oponente, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!

-¡Bien! Primera pareja al centro

Dos jóvenes fueron hasta el centro del cuadrado y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

-¿Listos? –ambos asintieron- ¡Comiencen!

Eli miró la pelea con atención, al comienzo estuvo pareja la pelea, pero fue cambiando rápidamente. No pasó mucho hasta que la rubia perdió completo interés en la pelea, la c ual de todas formas no duró mucho.

Después de la 6° pelea llegó el turno de la rubia de pelear, se puso de pie y fue hasta el centro. Miró a su oponente, era un chico que honestamente Eli no recordaba haber visto, así que asumió que era uno más del montón.

-¿Listos? –ambos asintieron- ¡Comiencen!

El joven atacó en cuanto se pronuncio el inicio, se lanzó contra Eli para propinarle un golpe en la cara, pero para la joven fue fácil esquivarlo, se movió hacia la derecha y con su puño derecho le dio en las costillas haciéndolo retroceder lo suficiente para que la rubia tomara un poco de vuelo y darle una patada en su pierna habiéndolo caer de rodillas, estando en esa posición le dio un último golpe que en la cara que lo dejó atontado, aprovecho de crear una especie de plataforma de hielo con la cual lo lanzó fue del cuadrado de pelea, ganando en tiempo record.

-Muy bien- la profesora se le acercó- bien hecho señorita Ayase

-Gracias

Eli se retiró del cuadrado, sintió la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella, tal vez ahora dejarían de murmurar a sus espaldas. Caminó hasta la parte trasera donde habían botellas de agua. Escuchó el silbato para que comenzara la pelea. Se dio media vuelta para mirar las últimas peleas, bebía de la botella cuando notó un gran destello y una chica salir casi volando contra un grupo de alumnos que se habían estado riendo. Eli se sorprendió ante esto, la pelea debió durar 1 minuto a lo máximo. Fue hasta el centro, allí estaba una niña mirando con cara de enojo hacia donde estaba la joven que acababa de pelear.

-Excelente Yazawa –dijo la profesora

Eli recordó la a chica, era la misma que había visto con cara de aburrida el día anterior. Era baja, de pelo negro atado en dos coletas y ojos de color muy rojo.

-Tsk –hizo una mueca mirando hacia los afectados y se fue

Eli no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin veía a alguien que le parecía interesante.

.

-Bien la mayoría de ustedes lo hizo… bien –habló la profesora una vez que toda las peleas acabaron y los hizo ir a un salón- En total ustedes son 26 así que no habrá problema en formar grupos de 4 y dos de 5. Ahora los voy a llamar por cada grupo, bien grupo 1…

Así se comenzaron a formar los grupos, a Eli le daba igual con quien ser, mientras no estorbaran en su propicito.

-Y Nico Yazawa –concluyó el 3 grupo

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo indignada la chica- ¡No quiero ser con esos idiotas!

-¡¿Disculpa?! -uno de ellos se puso de pie y la miró desafiante

-¡Lo que oíste! –la chica Yazawa se cruzó de brazos- estos tipos no hicieron más que burlarse de mi estatura y que sería carne para los leones y resultó que patee el trasero de uno de los suyos

-Tú… -la joven contra la que había peleado la miró amenazadoramente, pero la pelinegra ni se inmuto

-Mala suerte, seguiré con los grupo –ignoró el alboroto la profesora- Grupo 4: Eli Ayase…

Eli miró a sus compañeros, y reconoció algunos, no le agradaron, los había visto pelear y sentía que solo la alentarían en su afán de avanzar rápido y mejorar.

Terminó la profesora de decir los grupos, luego los hizo hacer un pequeño ejercicio como grupo, debían simplemente recuperar un objeto que estaría escondido en una sala de prueba, dentro habrían algunos otros alumnos de mayor grado para hacer de interferencia y añadir dificultad. Uno por uno pasarían los grupos, y así comenzó su primera prueba.

-Bien grupo 4 adelante –llamó la profesora, todos fueron hasta la entrada- ¿listos? Bien, entren

Así lo hicieron, Eli entró con cautela y vio todo a su alrededor, memorizó donde estaban sus enemigos.

-Ayase iremos por allí, hay menos contrincantes –le dijo uno de ellos

-¿Qué? Claro que no, es obvio que es una trampa –les dijo

-Claro que no, incluso si es así, seremos más rápidos –sonrió otro

Sus 3 compañeros corrieron en la dirección que dijeron, se quedó donde estaba. Suspiró y decidió esperar un poco.

-Idiotas –murmuró de mal humor

Justo como creía fue una trampa, los emboscaron. Mientras lo hacían Eli fue hasta donde debía estar el objeto a recuperar. Antes de alcanzarlo apareció un sujeto vestido completamente de negro, c aveza encapuchada y todo.

-Que fastidio –refunfuñó- No tengo tiempo para ti

El sujeto le tiró varios cuchillos, los cuales bloqueo con un pequeño muro de hielo, que la protegía desde las rodillas hasta la cabeza. Tiró el muro contra el sujeto quien lo esquivó; Eli le tiró varias dagas de las cuales dos le rasguñaron, una distracción suficiente para golpearlo directo en la cara, pero no contaba con que la tomaran del puño y la golpearan en el estomago, haciéndola caer. Intentó incorporarse con rapidez y por muy poco logró esquivar un golpe directo en la cara, sacudió su cabeza y atrapó el pie de su enemigo con hielo inmovilizándolo, volvió a atacar y esta vez con mayor cuidado, golpeo en los rasguños hechos con anterioridad, los cuales estaban en el brazo y abdomen del sujeto. Por el dolor se desconcentró y logró darle dos certeros golpes en la cara para finalizar con una patada justo sobre el rasguño del abdomen. El sujeto se quedó en el suelo adolorido. Eli fue donde estaba lo que debía recuperar, lo tomó y se fue.

-Terminó el Grupo 4, siguiente

Eli algo cansada fue hasta un rincón y se sentó, se preguntó que pasó con el equipo, pero dejó a un lado el pensamiento rápidamente.

.

-Reúnanse, les diré su evaluación –todos los jóvenes se acercaron- Bien comenzaré diciendo… Grup lo hicieron bien- ambos grupos nombrados se miraron felices- no pongas esas caras de felicidad, sólo lo hicieron bien, algo así como un poco por encima del promedio, que por cierto… fue terrible, en especial los grupos 3 y 4

-¿Disculpe? –intervino Eli- conseguí recuperar el objeto, ¿por qué lo hicimos tan mal?

-Porque lo hiciste todo por ti misma, eso no es trabajo en equipo –le respondió

-No es mi culpa que no me hicieran caso – Eli se defendió- si me hubiesen escuchado no les hubiesen emboscado y habríamos conseguido el objeto con mayor facilidad, pero parece que son más idiotas de lo que pensé

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –uno de sus compañeros habló- ¡si sabias tan bien que nos pasarías pudiste habernos ayudado en lugar de abandonarnos!

-No voy a perder el foco de la misión por una idiotez que se buscaron ustedes mismos –respondió con frialdad la joven

-¡Suficiente! –gritó la profesora- ¡ambos están mal! ¡Ahora se callan!

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con enojo y se ignoraron.

-Equipo 3… específicamente Señorita Yazawa –la profesora Matsuko la miró enojada- ¡no se supone que atacas a tus compañeros en medio una misión!

-Él se lo buscó –se encogió de hombros la pelinegra restándole importancia

-¡¿Yo me lo busqué?! –el joven le gritó indignado

-Te dije que te apartaras o saldrías lastimado, pero te hiciste el macho y no me escuchaste, no es mi culpa que estuvieses en el camino de mi rayo

-Yazawa –la profesora sujeto el puente de su nariz, exasperada- dejémoslo así

.

Al terminar las explicaciones y las clases Eli se fue a casa algo cansada, la profesora le dio una charla sobre el trabajo en equipo y que debía mejorar mucho en ese aspecto.

-Llegué –abrió la puerta de su casa, aunque no esperaba que alguien contestara

Fue a su habitación, ordeno su ropa y se fue a duchar, al terminar preparó la cena y esperó la llegada de su padre.

-Estoy en casa –escuchó la voz de su padre

-Papá -Eli lo fue a recibir- bienvenido

-Gracias –le sonrió

-Está lista la cena

-Genial, muero de hambre

Ambos fueron hasta el comedor y Eli sirvió la cena para los dos. Mientras comían hicieron una pequeña plática.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la noticia?

-Oh eso… -su padre comió un poco y le sonrió- no te puedo decir

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –inquirió con impaciencia

-Escuché por ahí que no lo hiciste nada bien en la misión inicial –se burló el hombre mayor

-E-Eso… -Eli se sonrojó

-¿Así que no eres capaz de trabajar en equipo? –su padre bebió un poco de agua

-… -Eli desvió su mirada y murmuró- si hubiesen hecho lo que les dije lo habríamos hecho bien…

\- Ya veo… interesante –terminó de comer y se levantó

-¿No me dirás nada más? –Eli se levantó igualmente

-Nop –la miró y le sonrió con cariño- ya iras aprendiendo por tu cuenta. Deja las cosas, ve a descansar yo lavaré

-… Está bien –la rubia dejó las cosas en el fregadero y fue a su habitación

Lo intentaría al día siguiente, ser mejor trabajando en equipo, pero lo veía difícil.

-Maldición

Golpeo su almohada y busco como trabajar en equipo por internet, se sentía idiota, pero era lo mejor por ahora. Al cansarse se acostó e intentó conciliar el sueño.

-Si tan sólo no fuesen tan idiotas… sería más fácil

* * *

 _ **Espero que les gustara c:**_

 _ **Como dije antes esta es una versión larga de otra historia mía, peeeero que tan larga será: ni idea :v espero que no tanto jajaja**_

 _ **Muuuchas gracias por su apoyo hasta ahora, de verdad c:**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	2. Primer Paso

_**Nuevo capitulo y la verdad no esperaba que saliera tan largo, oh bueno :v**_

 _ **Espero que les guste c:**_

* * *

-¿Saben por qué están aquí? –preguntó su muy molesta profesora Matsuko

-Por ser las dos alumnas más sobresalientes de toda nuestra clase –respondió un tanto nerviosa Nico

Eli solo sacudió su cabeza y reprimió un suspiro.

-Casi –el enojo de la mujer parecía aumentar- espero que usted, señorita Ayase, me pueda dar una respuesta más elocuente

Eli la miró y se puso a pensar la razón, la cual era muy fácil de adivinar.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que habían designado los grupos y sus clases en la agencia comenzaron. 3 semanas y no había logrado acoplarse de buena manera con su grupo; como tampoco lo había logrado su acompañante, Nico Yazawa. Al menos en el caso de la rubia, había intentado seguir las ordenes, pero siempre les encontraba un gran error, por lo que se los vociferaba a su grupo, quienes no le hacían mayor caso. Intentó simplemente seguirlos sin decir palabra alguna, lo cual tampoco le duró mucho, ya que le irritaba y frustraba fallar tareas que podrían haberse hecho con facilidad. Ya a la segunda semana de prácticas con su grupo volvió a su metodología inicial, dejaba a su grupo tranquilo y ella hacia las cosas por su cuenta, algo que a su profesora no le agradaba nada.

-Por no poder congeniar con nuestros respectivos grupos –respondió sin emoción la rubia

-¡Muy bien! –La felicito con fingido entusiasmo- eres muy buena alumna, en muchos sentidos, menos en el trabajo en equipo

-Yo creo que nuestro problema son nuestros compañeros, no nosotras

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, estoy segura de que usted también lo sabe –continuo Eli

-Lo sé –dijo suspirando- pero lamentablemente las cosas son así, deben estar en un equipo

-Pero podríamos estar en otro –apuntó la pelinegra- aun que personalmente creo que ninguno de nuestra clase está al nivel de la Gran Nico

-¿No podemos cambiar de equipos? A otros menos… más calificados –preguntó la rubia

-Para su desgracia, no puedo hacer eso –Matsuko pasó su mano por su pelo- todos los equipos ya están acostumbrados a estas alturas con sus compañeros

Eli y Nico se quedaron mirando antes de mirar a su profesora.

-Y las malas noticias continúan –hizo una breve pausa- si para la próxima semana no logran llevarse mejor y mejorar sus calificaciones de trabajo de equipo, serán expulsadas

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas

-Lo que escucharon, serán expulsadas si no lo logran de esta a la próxima semana, ya que en dos semanas las clases en sus colegios comienzan y deben estar listos los grupos antes que eso pase

-¡No puede ser! –gritó la pelinegra indignada- ¡No puedo ser expulsada! ¡Necesito estar aquí!

-Digo lo mismo –Eli habló con fuerza, pero sin gritar- No puedo ser expulsada

-Así son las cosas –La mujer se levantó de su asiento- les daré tiempo para pensar todo esto, tomen una sabia decisión si se quieren quedar

Matsuko salió de la oficina dejando a las menores solas, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Tendremos que aceptar estar con un grupo de mediocres? –la pelinegra apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡No es justo!

-Ni un poco –Eli estaba tan enfadada como su compañera- no puedo creer que tendré que someterme a una bola de idiotas

-Tiene que existir otra salida –Nico se puso de pie y camino por la oficia

Eli intentó meditar otras alternativas, pensó en pedirle ayuda a su padre, pero desecho esa idea casi al instante, aunque fuese tentadora. Levantó su vista y vio a Nico caminar de un lado para otro murmurando cosas posiblemente sin mucho sentido, según la rubia.

-¿Te puedes quedar quieta? –espetó la rubia ya harta y nerviosa

-Necesito moverme para mantenerme más calmada –le respondió

-Pues a mis ojos te ves igual de nerviosa que cuando estabas sentada, así que quédate quieta

-Tú no me das ordenes –Nico la miró con muy mala cara

Ambas se habían acercado peligrosamente a la otra, cada una dispuesta a pelear por demostrar superioridad ante la otra.

-No me provoques, Yazawa –Eli superaba a la pelinegra por varios centímetros, pero eso no la amedrento en lo más mínimo

-Ni tú a mí, Ayase –se quedaron mirando a los ojos, luego cerró sus ojos, suspiró y le dio la espalda- sólo quiero poder ser una buena agente, ser la mejor, pero sé que con mis idiotas compañeros no lo lograré, no tienen idea de cómo hacer las cosas. ¡Que frustrante!

Eli la quedó mirando, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, ya que estaba en su misma situación. Eso le dio una idea a la joven rubia.

-¿Y si hacemos un equipo las dos? –dijo Eli, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa por parte de la otra joven

-¿Qué?

-Ser un equipo, tu y yo –repitió

-No es mala idea –lo meditó un poco, para luego sacudir su cabeza- pero recuerda que los grupos deben ser de 4, como nos dijeron el primer día de evaluación

-Nunca dijeron eso –sonrió- dijeron que no podíamos ser "lobos solitarios", que debíamos tener un equipo; y lo tendremos

-Ya veo… ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón

Se quedaron mirando y juntas fueron hasta la puerta, al salir de la oficina no se encontraron con su profesora como esperaban, por lo que decidieron ir a buscarla. No se tardaron mucho ya que la encontraron en el gimnasio, con el resto de su clase. Al acercarse sus compañeros las notaron y comenzaron los murmullos, lo cual molesto a ambas.

-Vaya, ya volvieron nuestro dúo problemático favorito –la profesora les sonrió de forma que parecía que se estaba burlando- ¿Tomaron su decisión?

-Sí –dijeron al mismo tiempo, de forma muy seria

-¿Y bien?

-Ambas queremos ser un grupo –respondió Eli

-¿Ustedes quieren formar su propio grupo? –preguntó la profesora con incredulidad

-Sí, queremos ser nosotras dos un grupo aparte –esta vez fue Nico quien respondió

Las dos chicas escucharon como los murmullos aumentaron, incluso escucharon risitas, pero trataron lo mejor que pudieron en ignorarlo.

-¿De verdad creen que les daré mi permiso para formar un grupo sólo ustedes dos? –La castaña se les acercó y las miró con una seriedad gélida

-Sí –respondieron casi sin dudar. Mientras la buscaban habían acordado mantenerse firme con su idea, ya que sería lo mejor

-Suena interesante –se escuchó la voz de un hombre, todos voltearon verlo, encontrándose con el General Kenta- buenos días jóvenes

Todos se pusieron firmes e hicieron una reverencia, aunque al pasar la sorpresa inicial el murmullo aumento.

-Eli Ayase y Nico Yazawa –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- ustedes dos han dado mucho de que hablar en estas 3 semanas, y también que desear en algunos aspectos que asumo que saben

-Sí, señor –contestaron ambas

-Así que quieren formar un grupo ustedes dos, aparte de los que ya existen

-Creemos que es la mejor solución a nuestro problema, sin ser expulsadas –respondió Eli intentando sonar lo más calmada posible

-Ya veo –El hombre examino a los chicas y luego fue junto a Matsuko, con quien se alejó para conversar. De vez en cuando miraban en dirección hacia el par, para luego volver a hablar. No tardaron mucho en volver- Muy bien niñitas, aceptaremos su propuesta

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Nico sin intensiones de ocultar su emoción y alegría

-Así es, pero hay una condición –habló Matsuko

-¿Cuál es esa? –Eli tampoco disimulaba muy bien su entusiasmo

-Deberán superar durante la semana todas y cada una de las pruebas que les pongamos enfrente –respondió la mujer

-Y yo mismo seré quien las supervise –habló esta vez el general- si fallan solo una estarán fuera. Por lo que si quieren rendirse y volver con sus equipos o simplemente retirarse de la Agencia, pueden hacerlo ahora

Tanto Nico como Eli se pusieron nerviosas, pero ninguna se rendiría, ninguna aceptaría la derrota. Se miraron y bastó eso para darse un poco más de confianza, saber que la otra también tenía determinación para seguir.

-¡Perfecto! –el hombre aplaudió y se acercó a las dos jóvenes, puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada una- las pruebas comenzaran el lunes, espero que estén preparadas porque no se lo haremos fácil, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí!

-Muy bien- el hombre sonrió- ahora yo me retiro. Sigan practicando muchachos

Sin más se fue, dejando a la mayoría de los presentes sorprendidos por lo ocurrido. Los murmullos se convirtieron en ruido, ya nadie hablaba con discreción, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, algunos interesados, otros molestos e incluso celosos.

-¡Cállense! –gritó la mujer- ¡continuaremos con la clase! ¡Yazawa, Ayase, únanse!

.

-Bienvenida –Eli fue recibida por su padre al entrar a la sala de estar. El hombre la miraba con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviese a punto de estallar en risa

-¿Ya sabes, no?

-¿Qué se te ocurrió junto a otra joven más hacer su propio equipo? -dijo con sarcasmo

-Agh –Eli se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos

-Tienes agallas para haber propuesto algo semejante y además mantenerte firme ante Kenta

-¿Gracias?

-Hablo enserio, la gran mayoría de los que entran están dispuestos a seguir ordenes como perros entrenados –Eli abrió sus ojos y miró a su padre- es por eso que tu junto a esa otra niña han logrado convencer tanto a Kenta como Matsuko

Eli quedo mirando a su padre sorprendida por lo que acababa de decirle, no lo había pensado de esa manera, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual tanto ella como Yazawa destacaban por sobre sus compañeros, más allá de sus habilidades con sus poderes.

Luego de hablar un poco ambos fueron a cenar, donde Eli le preguntó por como estuvo el día de su padre. Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que terminaron la cena. Eli estaba lavando los trastes cuando su padre le habló con tono serio.

-Déjame advertirte que las pruebas serán difícil, pero no imposibles. Recuerda bien lo que te he enseñado y piensa bien tus acciones antes de cualquier cosa

-Lo haré, gracias papá

-Oh y una última cosa –le dijo desde el marco de la puerta- no esperes que todas las pruebas seas físicas y de habilidades, también habrán de conocimiento, así que espero que hayas estudiado mucho

-Lo he hecho, gracias por los consejos

-Buenas noches, hija –con eso su padre se fue hasta su habitación a dormir

Poco después Eli hizo lo mismo, estaba por quedarse dormida cuando recordó algo muy importante; Yazawa era una mala estudiante en las clases teóricas.

-Demonios –se quejó antes de volver a intentar conciliar el sueño

.

Al día siguiente Eli se levantó más temprano de lo normal para dejar listas algunas cosas, tenía ya planeado el como haría su entrenamiento con Yazawa, y lo más importante, como organizaría los estudios, que eran su punto débil. Tenía sólo tres días para hacer de la pelinegra una estudiante por lo menos aceptable en ese ámbito.

Al llegar a la agencia esperó fuera hasta que apareció su futura compañera de equipo.

-¿Ayase? –la pelinegra la miró con curiosidad

-Te estaba esperando –dijo con su típico tono frío

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó intrigada y sorprendida

-Si queremos lograr ser un equipo y dejar atrás a nuestros actuales grupos debemos entrenar –la miró a los ojos y se acercó un poco más- y estudiar

-¿E-Estudiar? –ante esa palabra la pelinegra se puso nerviosa- n-no es necesario estudiar, tu eres muy buena estudiante, y… y la Gran Nico también es bastante buena, t-tan sólo no me gusta resaltar tanto y—

-Yazawa –le cortó la rubia- sé perfectamente que en las clases teóricas te sueles quedar dormida, o te distraes con facilidad

-Y-Yo –la más baja se sonrojó- ¿d-de todas formas por qué debemos estudiar?

-¿Acaso crees que las pruebas sólo serán físicas? ¿O demostrar que podemos derrotar a nuestro oponente? Pues no –se dio media vuelta- de seguro saben que eres mala estudiante, por lo que seguramente nos atacaran por ahí. Al menos yo lo haría

-…Maldición... –susurró- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

-Estudiaremos hoy después de las clases y también durante el fin de semana -en ese momento sonó el celular de la rubia, quien apagó la alarma que había puesto por si se tardaba mucho hablando con la pelinegra y así no llegar tarde- será mejor ir a clases

-Genial –dijo con pesadez y sarcasmo

.

Las clases estuvieron igual que siempre, con el pequeño detalle que pareciera que la clase estaba dividida en los que estaban molestas con ellas y hablaban a sus espaldas, y quienes les parecían interesantes por lo que intentaron acercárseles, incluso una de sus compañeras preguntó si ella también podía unírseles, a lo que respondieron con un rotundo no. Terminadas las clases fueron una sala de estudio que Eli pidió cuando su primera clase había acabado.

Nico al comienzo se mostró recelosa a estudiar y hacer lo que Eli le ordenaba, pero poco a poco ambas se adaptaron a la otra, pese a todo lo estaba haciendo para lograr su objetivo. Se pelearon unas cuantas veces ya que ambas eran de un temperamento bastante fuerte, pero nada que no pudiesen dejar de lado momentáneamente por su bien común.

Pasaron cerca de 3 horas estudiando lo máximo que aguanto la pelinegra. Se detuvieron cuando la más baja recibió una llamada y dijo que ya debía irse.

-¿Mañana a qué hora? –preguntó Eli

-No estoy segura –ambas caminaban hacia la salida del edificio

-Necesito una respuesta más clara

-Pues no la tengo, ¿bien? –Nico suspiró- dame tu número, te avisaré en la noche

La rubia al comienzo no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Intercambiaron números y se despidieron. Más tarde durante esa noche le confirmó que se juntaran a las 8 de la mañana, después de la 1 estaría ocupada.

.

Para Eli el fin de semana pasó volando, entre enseñarle a Yazawa y entrenar con su padre, su tiempo libre fue notoriamente reducido.

Nuevamente llegó temprano el día Lunes para acordar unas últimas cosas con la pelinegra, quien llegó incluso antes que ella.

La clase teórica comenzó de forma normal hasta que apareció el General Kenta en el salón. El hombre ordenó guardar todo menos un lápiz y entregó a cada alumno una hoja que contenía varias preguntas.

-Espero que hayan estudiado –dijo- porque ahora comenzaran los exámenes para saber el estado actual de ustedes, y si tienen suerte, quien sabe, tal vez incluso puedan subir de grado. Eso es todo, me retiro

-Por favor no hablar o los reprobaré inmediatamente –advirtió el profesor- pueden comenzar si gustan

Eli miró las preguntas y se relajó un poco al confirmar que muchas la habían estudiado. Miró hacia donde estaba la pelinegra y vio como la joven miraba con cara de desconcierto su examen.

- _No puede ser_ –pensó para sí misma, irritada- _después de todo el esfuerzo y tiempo gastado estudiando_

Intento poner a un lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en hacer su propio examen. Se tardó más de lo esperado ya que la imagen de la pelinegra en su cabeza no se iba, su cara de sorpresa y desconcierto, era algo que la molestaba sobremanera. Le faltaban sólo tres preguntas cuando notó que alguien se había levantado por donde estaba el puesto de Nico. Levantó la vista y en efectivo, era la pelinegra, quien tenía una cara inexpresiva.

Terminó su examen, lo entregó y fue en busca de su futura compañera. No tuvo que buscar demasiado ya que la joven estaba sólo a unos metros del salón. Hicieron contacto visual y se acercaron una a la otra.

-¿Pudiste contestar alguna pregunta, verdad? –Eli preguntó con impaciencia

-¿Qué?

-Dime que al menos pudiste contestar 5 preguntas, que estoy segura que sabrías responder –volvió a repetir algo alterada

-¿Qué rayos? –Nico la miró confundida, para luego verla algo molesta- por supuesto que conteste más de una pregunta, de hecho respondí todas, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Tu misma me enseñaste casi todo lo que salía

Eli la miró y se aseguró de que no estaba mintiendo. Soltó un suspiro y se calmó.

-Te vi cuando nos entregaron el examen, parecía que no entendías ni lo que preguntaban

-¡Estaba sorprendida porque me sabía prácticamente todas las respuesta a la primera mirada! –puso sus manos en su cadera, movió su cabeza en forma de negación- eres una tonta al pensar que olvidaría todo en menos de una semana. No vuelvas a dudar así de la Gran Nico

-Al menos dame las gracias por haberte hecho aprobar de manera correcta y no de forma mediocre como siempre lo haces –no pudo evitar haberse ofendido al ser llamada tonta

-¿A qué viene esa actitud? –Nico la miró enojada- te daré las gracias cuando me dé la gana

Ambas jóvenes se miraron con enojo, quedaron frente a frente. Nico comenzó a crear pequeñas chispas alrededor de sus puños, mientras que Eli enfriaba lentamente todo lo que estaba alrededor suyo.

-¡Si no fuese por mi estarías lloriqueando porque no podrías contestar ni la mitad de las preguntas bien!

-¡Y te hubiese dado las gracias si no me hubieses atacado verbalmente de la nada!

-¡Tú me llamaste idiota, tú me atacaste primero!

Nico a esas alturas tenía chispas de electricidad alrededor de todo su cuerpo, en cuanto a Eli había congelado parte del piso y sus puños estaban casi completamente celestes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –escucharon la voz del General Kenta hablar

Las dos chicas miraron a quien las interrumpía, al darse cuenta de quien era, ambas dejaron de usar sus poderes.

-Nada –contestó Nico

-Eso espero, sería una lástima que después de tanto problemas que pasaron no pudiesen formar su propio equipo después de todo –les dio una sonrisa

-No se preocupe, eso no pasará –Eli lo miró con firmeza

-Muy bien –acomodó varios papeles en sus brazos- nos veremos en su siguiente prueba

-Sí, señor –respondieron ambas

El hombre se alejó con lo que supuso Eli que eran los exámenes. Una vez que lo perdió de vista miró a la más baja.

-Será mejor dejar de lado esta pelea, debemos concentrarnos en algo más importante

-Odio estar de acuerdo contigo –sonrió la pelinegra

Caminaron juntas hasta donde vieron que se dirigían el resto de sus compañeros. Llegaron al gimnasio donde estaba tanto el Kenta como Taiki, que era uno de sus profesores de manipulación correcta de sus poderes.

Se formaron frente a ambos hombres y les explicaron las pruebas que deberían pasar. La primera era lograr botar o golpear unos objetos puestos en lugares estratégicos de la zona de prueba, entre menos intentos le tomaba a la persona entonces mayor era su calificación. Por orden alfabético del apellido fueron pasando para hacer la prueba. No tardo demasiado para que fuese el turno de Eli.

-¿Mencione que ustedes dos tienen intentos limitados? –habló Kenta con una sonrisa algo sádica- máximo 3 intentos por objetivo

Eli lo miró, pero no dijo palabra alguna. Fue hasta el punto de inicio, cada objetivo tenía una zona desde donde debían comenzar con sus intentos. La rubia miró con cuidado su primer objetivo, el cual era una botella en una zona alta. Levantó su mano derecha e hizo el gesto como si fuese a lanzar un puñetazo, con esto creó un bloque de hielo del tamaño de su puño, para ser más exactos era como si el hielo hubiese envuelto su mano y eso fue lo lanzado en dirección a la botella, estrellándola.

Con cierta rapidez logró avanzar con la mayoría de los objetivos, aunque tampoco los logró derribar todos en un solo intento. Una vez que terminó la prueba volvió a su lugar.

Nico fue la penúltima en realizar la prueba, se veía bastante confiada, lo cual calmó a la rubia. Para sorpresa de muchos la joven termino de forma rápida la prueba, y sólo en dos objetivos tuvo que usar un segundo intento.

-Me sorprendes Yazawa –habló Kenta

-Gracias, señor –le respondió con una gran sonrisa

La pelinegra se acercó a Eli, quien sólo mostró un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Lograremos formar nuestro grupo, estoy segura de ello –le dijo Nico

-Sí

Al terminar esa prueba los profesores se alejaron un poco y discutieron sobre los resultados. Poco después volvieron y les explicaron sobre la siguiente y última prueba del día. Era simple, al igual que el día en que se iniciaron, debían pelear entre ellos, uno contra uno. Taiki los iba llamando al círculo dibujado en el suelo para comenzar la pelea.

-Ayase y Himura, al centro

Los dos jóvenes fueron hasta el centro, Eli sabía que su contrincante era bastante rápida y ágil, por lo que tendría que pensar en una estrategía rápidamente contra ella.

-Antes de que comiencen –intervino el General- Ayase, tienes un minuto y medio para ganarle a tu oponente

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó atónita

-Suerte a ambas –les sonrió

-¡Comiencen! –dijo Taiki en cuanto su superior terminó de hablar

-Mierda –dijo Eli

Su cabeza intentaba encontrar una estrategia para vencerla lo más rápido posible. La joven contrincante la atacó a una velocidad superior a la suya, por suerte alcanzó a cubrirse de la patada que le lanzó, pero no se detuvo allí, siguió lanzando golpe tras golpe, dándole muy poco tiempo de reacción a la rubia. Llevaba 50 segundos, por lo que la rubia comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Intentó enfriar sus nervios y se le ocurrió una idea. Se dejó golpear, usando de protección una pequeña capa de hielo, ese golpe en la cara la mando a casi el final del circula, se mantuvo agachada y en cuanto su oponente corrió hacia ella, congelo toda la superficie del circulo, haciendo que se resbalara y desestabilizara, Eli aprovecho su oportunidad, se hizo a un lado y avanzó dos pasos, quedó unos centímetros a parte de su oponente, giró sobre si misma y la pateó en la espalda, desplazándola con mayor rapidez fuera del circulo.

-Se acabó –anunció Taiki- Bien hecho Ayase, te salvaste por 18 segundos

Eli respiraba con dificultad, por la exigencia que se sometió en tan pocos segundos y la adrenalina. Suspiró aliviada, salió del centro y caminó hasta Nico, quien parecía igual de aliviada que ella.

-Estuvo cerca –le dijo cuando ya llegó a su lado

-Demasiado

-Pero lo lograste y es lo que cuenta –Eli miró a la más baja, quien le sonreía. No pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta

Siguieron dos peleas antes de que llamaran a la pelinegra hasta el centro para pelear.

-Él es fuerte, ten cuidado de no recibir un golpe directo –le advirtió Eli cuando su futura compañera dio su primer paso hacía el circulo- ataca a sus pies

-Gracias –le respondió y siguió caminando

Nico se puso frente a su oponente, quien sonreía confiado.

-Yazawa, para ti va la misma condición que Ayase –habló Kenta

-Lo sé –respondió nerviosa

-¡Comiencen!

Su contrincante no le dio tiempo ni para pensar cuando ya lo te nía casi encima listo para darle un golpe en toda la cara, por suerte Nico se agachó y el golpe falló. La joven rodó hacia la derecha y se puso de pie, por suerte su compañero era algo lento. El joven se alejó de Nico y le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara, sonriéndole con burla. La pelinegra entendió lo que quería hacer, no atacarla para gastar tiempo y obligarla a un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su oponente cometió un error. Lo atacó con rayos salidos desde sus manos, le llegó directo al pecho de su oponente, escuchó como soltó un pequeño gruñido y cayó con una rodilla al suelo, pero la miró con una gran sonrisa. El chico se levantó y la atacó con una cantidad casi igual de electricidad.

-Agh –Nico al recibir el impacto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos

Miró el reloj y ya habían pasado 45 segundos, la mitad del tiempo.

- _Mierda –_ pensó

Físicamente no le podría ganar, era más fuerte y resistente que ella, y con poderes parecía poder absorberlos y devolverlo con casi la misma fuerza.

-No ganaras enana –le dijo antes de correr hacia ella para atacarla

Nico se dedicó a esquivar sus golpes mientras pensaba en algo, atacó un par de veces con electricidad, pero el resultado era el mismo, un gruñido y luego el contraataque.

- _¡Eso es!_

Arriesgaría todo en un solo movimiento, le quedaban 20 segundos. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué? –el joven quedó sorprendido

Recibió un par de golpes, pero no se zafó, sólo necesitaba aguantar un 10 segundos. En cuanto se sintió lista descargó todo su poder eléctrico, o todo el que pudo reunir, de una sola vez. Sintió como su oponente intento absorber el poder, pero fue mucho para él, en un momento sobrepaso su propia carga y soltó electricidad igualmente. Ambos electrocutándose mutuamente.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, él inconsciente y Nico intentó ponerse de pie.

-Se acabó –anunció Taiki una vez más, miró a la pelinegra en el suelo intentando levantarse- Yazawa gana

Eli corrió hacia donde estaba la pelinegra y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la más baja, el otro sujetaba el brazo de esta que había por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Gané? –preguntó en una voz apenas audible

-Sí, y te demoraste exactamente 1 minuto con 30 segundos –le respondió la rubia divertida- Lo hiciste bien

-P-Por supuesto –Nico le sonrió- s-soy la Gran Nico d-después de todo

-Lo que digas –resopló Eli

-Ayase –la llamó su profesor- lleva a Yazawa a la enfermería

-De acuerdo

Una vez ya en la enfermería y con la pelinegra recostada cuando apareció la profesora Matsuko, quien les avisó que al día siguiente tendrían la prueba más importante, la de trabajo en equipo. Sólo tendrían esa prueba y luego les avisarían los resultados de todo lo hecho hasta ahora.

.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas se juntaron media hora antes de que comenzara la prueba.

-¿Cómo crees que será la prueba?

-Creo que debe ser algo como lo que hicimos la primera vez –respondió Eli

-Mmm…

-Yo haré la estrategia en el momento, tú sólo sigue mis ordenes

-¿De verdad crees que haré eso, así como así? –la miró desafiante

-Soy mejor estratega que tú

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –dijo frunciendo el ceño- pero no tienes porque tratarme como si fuese inferior a ti, porque no lo soy. Soy tu compañera, no tu perro

-Yo no quise decir eso –Eli también la miro un poco molesta

-Pero lo hiciste, puede que seas inteligente, pero no tienes n i la menor idea de como tratar a las personas

-Yo… -se sonrojó la rubia

-M ira, no tengo problemas en seguir tu estrategia pero hago las cosas a mi manera –puso sus manos en su cadera- así que mientras cumpla nuestro objetivo estará bien, ¿no?

-Supongo –Eli suspiró- tendremos que ver eso cuando estemos en la prueba

-Ya que

.

Las pruebas comenzaron y tal como predijo Eli, era algo muy parecido a lo hecho la primera vez, sólo que esta vez tenía mayor dificultad.

Al llegar el turno del dúo les dijeron que tenían 20 minutos para lograr la prueba o estarían fuera, ambas aceptaron y entraron al gimnasio, todo el lugar fue dispuesto para la prueba; estaba lleno de objetos, bloques de un material relativamente blando como obstáculos, todos de diferentes tamaños y en lugares aleatorios. Debían recuperar un objeto y habrían guardianes, quienes se encargarían de hacerles el trabajo más difícil. En las gradas estaban los profesores observando todo y evaluando, también los alumnos que ya terminaron la prueba. Los demás alumnos estaban detrás de la puerta cerrada para no saber cómo era el lugar al que se enfrentarían. Eli y Nico se posicionaron en la marca de inicio.

Sonó una fuerte bocina dando inicio a la prueba.

Las dos jóvenes corrieron a cubrirse detrás uno de los bloques, para pensar en alguna estrategia.

-Separémonos y encontrémonos en el bloque rectangular de color celeste, mira a tu alrededor para saber bien a que nos enfrentamos

Nico asintió y ambas se fueron por un camino distinto, corrieron y miraron a sus alrededores para absorber la mayor información del ambiente posible. Eli fue atacada por unas agujas que por suerte logró esquivar a tiempo, aunque una le rozó su brazo. Llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Eli

-En mi lado vi 3 sujetos, uno de ellos al lado del objetivo. Los otros dos estaban más adelante, un casi al centro

-Yo también vi 3 –comentó Eli- uno está solo a unos metros de aquí; otro en una esquina donde esta una barra larga de color naranja, y el tercero estaba casi al centro, posiblemente sea el mismo que tu viste. Así que hay 5 en total

-5 contra 2, genial –dijo con sarcasmo- ¿alguna idea?

Eli pensó un rato antes de sonreír.

-Avanzar juntas y vencerlos uno a uno

-Mmm de acuerdo, me gusta esa idea –Nico le sonrió- ¿Por cual empezamos?

-El que está más cerca, pero yo iré primero, tú has como si fueses contra el del centro, pero te devolverás para atacarlo por sorpresa

-Entendido

Ambas salieron de su escondite, Eli fue directo hacia el joven que estaba más cerca, por su visión periférica vio a Nico irse más por el lado derecho. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca Eli atacó al sujeto con dardos de hielo proyectados desde su mano, él los esquivo casi todos y atrapó con sus manos dos de ellos que lanzó de vuelta a la rubia, quien los esquivó. Comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con cada golpe Eli dejaba un pequeño rastro de hielo, en el cuerpo de su oponente. En un momento la rubia vio que Nico ya casi llegaba hacia donde estaba ella, por lo que se dejó golpear una vez para caer al suelo. En el momento justo Nico electrocutó al oponente dejándolo inconsciente.

-Estoy segura que no use tanto poder –dijo mirando lo que había hecho

-Eso es porque yo le deje rastros de hielo en su cuerpo, los cuales se derriten y pasan a ser agua, y ya sabes lo que pasa con el agua y la electricidad.

-Oh -la pelinegra se sorprendió ante dicha táctica- genial, sigamos, ya hemos perdido 5 minutos en esto

-Sí, pero espera, la misma táctica no funcionará, por lo que esta vez ataquemos juntas para dejarlo fuera de juego cuanto antes

Nico asintió y ambas corrieron hasta su siguiente objetivo, el problema fue que uno de los que había estado en una esquina estaba llegando como refuerzo. La pelinegra también se dio cuenta y lanzó un rayo directo al sujeto, quien no esperaba el ataque, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Eli sonrió y comenzó a lanzar varias bolitas de hielo contra su objetivo original, la joven que estaba cerca del centro del gimnasio; esta por su parte las esquivó teletransportandose frente a Eli dándole un puñetazo en el estomago y luego otro en la cara. Nico intentó atacarla, pero tuvo el mismo resultado que la rubia, esta se le acercó y ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Dame un poco de tiempo –le dijo Eli- la atraparé, tu sigue distrayéndola

La pelinegra suspiró, pero hizo lo pedido, intento atacar, pero casi siempre terminaba siendo golpeada por la otra joven. Se le ocurrió comenzar a electrificar su propio cuerpo, por lo que cuando su oponente le intentó golpear, fue electrocutada de manera leve, lo suficiente para sólo hacerla retroceder

-Je, ¿qué pasó? –se rió la pelinegra- ven aquí y golpéame, te reto

La joven la miró enojada, pero en lugar de atacar retrocedió un poco, cayendo en la trampa de Eli, quien al fin logró congelar sus pies al suelo de manera muy firme. Por la sorpresa no advirtió el ataque combinado de las dos chicas, dejándola fuera de combate.

-Eso estuvo difícil –dijo algo cansada la pelinegra

-Y aún nos faltan tres más –Eli miró hacia donde estaba el objetivo de la prueba, que era un cilindro de color negro, este estaba siendo custodiado por los tres jóvenes restantes

-¿Cómo lo hacemos? –Nico miró el rejo, llevaban 11 minutos- no nos queda mucho tiempo

-Sólo necesitamos llevar esa cosa hasta el círculo que está en medio del gimnasio; no derrotarlos

-En ese caso… una de las dos entretiene a esos y la otra lleva el objeto hasta donde debe –la pelinegra la miró con seriedad

-Dejemos a uno fuera de combate juntas, atacando con todo. Así será más fácil retener a dos que a tres

Ambas se lanzaron contra el grupo oponente, dieron un salto grande, listas para atacar quien estaba en la parte derecha de los tres. Se puso en posición para recibir el ataque, pero las dos en el último momento apuntaron hacia quien estaba a la izquierda, quien ya había sido dañado anteriormente por Nico; las dagas de hielo le dejaron las piernas heridas y un golpe eléctrico lo mando algunos metros hacia atrás. En cuanto pisaron el suelo Eli fue golpeada en una costilla por el chico que estaba en el medio, haciendo que chocara contra Nico. Iban a ser atacadas una vez más, pero la rubia creó una barrera de hielo para protegerlas.

-Tú eres más rápida, llévate el objetivo –dijo la rubia seriamente

-De acuerdo

Eli empujo la barrera contra sus atacantes haciéndolos retroceder un poco, Nico rápidamente atacó quien estaba a su derecha, mandándolo contra un bloque de color rojo que no estaba muy lejos. Tomó el cilindro negro y corrió hacia el centro.

La ojiazules por su parte peleaba con quien quedaba de pie, pero era más fuerte que ella y con mayor experiencia. El joven le sujetó el brazo con mucha fuerza y creó una esfera de aire que golpeo contra el estomago de la rubia, haciéndola gritar. En ese momento se levantó la joven que había chocado contra el bloque rojo y se acercó a la rubia, claramente molesta, de un rápido golpe en el estomago la mando a volar contra un bloque. Eli vio como ambos estaban dispuesto a dejarla totalmente fuera de juego, entonces reconoció a uno de ellos, a él le había ganado en la primera prueba, fue el único que no había ido a la emboscada de su antiguo grupo. Ambos estaban listos para atacar, pero fueron golpeados por un gran rayo de color celeste golpeó a ambos chicos.

Eli miró como Nico corría a su lado.

-Algo me dice que se lo tomaron personal –comentó la pelinegra al llegar junto a ella

-T-Tal vez… -Eli estaba herida, su camisa estaba algo rasgada y se veían manchones de sangre

Nico la ayudó a ponerse de pie y juntas fueron hasta el centro del gimnasio, dejando en un pequeño pedestal el cilindro negro. Sonó un la misma bocina del inicio, indicando el final de la prueba.

-Demonios –Eli escuchó susurrar a la pelinegra

Al principio no entendí hasta que vio el reloj, se tardaron 27 minutos. Su primer impulso fue regañar a Nico por volver por ella, pero no lo hizo.

Taiki les indicó que fuesen a deja a la rubia a la enfermería, para curar sus heridas, Nico la siguió.

Pasaron un poco menos de dos horas cuando Eli despertó. Nico le sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué pasó con la prueba?

-Mañana darán los resultados

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

-Gracias por volver por mi –dijo Eli

-Te debía una, ¿recuerdas? –Nico le dio una gran sonrisa- la Gran Nico siempre cumple su palabra

Ambas se rieron. Pese a sus problemas al comienzo lograron trabajar muy bien juntas, Nico seguía las ideas de Eli sin reproches, como Eli tomaba en cuenta las ideas de Nico y la dejaba ciertas cosas a su criterio.

Nico le ayudó a la rubia hasta llegar a la entrada de la agencia, donde estaba esperando el padre de esta.

-Gracias por ayudarla –dijo el hombre

-No hay problema –respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa angelical. A lo cual Eli alzó una ceja

-Gracias, de nuevo –Eli se separó de la más baja

El padre de la rubia se ofreció a llevar a Nico hasta su casa, pero se negó políticamente. Se separaron, yendo en direcciones opuestas.

-Lo hicieron bien –comentó su padre para romper el silencio

-¿Nos viste? –Eli lo miró sorprendido

-No me podía perder una prueba tan importante –sonrió el hombre

-Pero no lo hicimos lo suficientemente bien –Eli miró hacia la ventana, recordando ese número 27 en el reloj

Su padre no dijo nada más. El resto del día Eli estuvo callada, se culpaba por no hacerlo a tiempo, si hubiese sido más fuerte Nico no habría tenido que volver para ayudarla. Con esa sensación de frustración y rabia se quedó dormida.

.

Todos estaban esperando ansiosos los resultados de sus exámenes. Estaban reunidos en un salón que le asignaron, aguardando a que apareciera Matsuko. Eli y Nico se encontraban sentadas en la parte más vacía del salón, en dirección contraria de la ventana y cerca de la entrada. Ninguna de las dos estaba muy ansiosa por los resultados, habían fallado después de todo.

-Bien chicos, siéntense –dijo la profesora al entrar- debo explicarles algo

Todos obedecieron y esperaron atentos a que continuara.

-Estas pruebas no eran simplemente para saber como progresaron y si tal vez podían subir de grado –la mujer puso sus manos sobre la mesa- si no cumplían con cierto mínimo exigido, serian expulsados –los murmullos y quejas no se hicieron esperar- ¡Silencio! Si no se les dijo nada de esto es porque siempre deben dar lo mejor de ustedes, esperamos siempre un gran compromiso y seriedad de ustedes. Dejando esto de lado, diré la lista de quienes no cumplen con el mínimo, es decir, serán expulsados

Eli y Nico se miraron asustadas, pero para su suerte y alivio no fueron nombradas. 4 personas fueron nombradas, un grupo completo; estos reclamando o intentando apelar. La profesora los hizo callar y salir del salón.

-Ahora nombrare quienes subirán de grado –La profesora miró a todos, sonrió- ninguno subirá, todos aun están muy verdes para siquiera intentarlo

Algunos estaban decepcionados, aunque la mayoría se lo esperaba.

-Antes de que se vayan debo hacerles saber dos cosas. La primera es que a partir de hoy hay un nuevo grupo; felicidades Ayase y Yazawa, aceptaron su solicitud de ser un grupo aparte de los que estaban

Las dos jóvenes estaban a punto de gritar por la alegría, aunque se contuvieron, al menos Eli lo hizo, Nico soltó un pequeño "¡Sí!".

-La segunda cosa es que ya saben que esta semana comienzan las clases en sus escuelas, y muchos de ustedes ya están inscritos en alguna escuela. Bueno al ser a partir de hoy oficialmente agentes en entrenamientos de las Fuerzas Especiales, serán asignados a escuelas especificas y serán enviados allí por grupos, es decir, todos los integrantes del mismo grupo asistirán a la misma escuela. Todas las medidas ya han sido tomadas, así que ahora solo deben comprar sus uniformes, más detalles serán entregados a cada uno de ustedes en estas carpetas. Los iré llamando uno por uno

Los fue llamando por grupos y les entregó una carpeta donde estaban los datos de la escuela a la que asistirían, algunos estaban muy emocionados y armaron cierto alboroto, aunque rápidamente fueron callados.

-Profesora –llamó uno de los jóvenes- ¿qué significa que ahora oficialmente somos es agentes en entrenamiento?

-Que a partir de hoy pasaron la prueba real para pertenecer a nuestra agencia, podrán optar a todos nuestros beneficios y serán legalmente nuestros estudiantes. Actualmente están en un nivel 1, en el cual no pueden ir a misiones ni involucrarse en casos, pero por cualquier eventualidad tendrán una credencial que los confirme como parte de esta institución. Esas credenciales se las darán el día viernes junto a su nuevo horario. ¿Alguna otra duda?

Ya que nadie volvió a hablar, les dio permiso para retirarse. Todos los grupos se reunieron y hablaron emocionadamente sobre la nueva información entregada.

-¡Nos aceptaron! –Nico se abalanzó sobre Eli abrazándola

-S-Sí –Eli se sonrojó por la cercanía, no estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas

Nico la soltó aun con una radiante sonrisa. Eli por su parte abrió por primera vez su carpeta.

-Otonokizaka… -Eli se sorprendió ante la coincidencia

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó Nico

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Allí es donde postulé

Eli la miró sorprendida.

-Yo también –dijo la rubia

Ambas caminaron hasta la salida hablando sobre la escuela a la que asistirían a partir del lunes, y la coincidencia de que ambas hayan postulado para entrar allí.

.

El día Lunes llegó rápidamente, Eli caminaba hacia Otonoki. Entre más avanzaba más jóvenes con su mismo uniforme aparecían. La rubia estaba emocionada por poder entrar a la escuela donde había estudiado su abuela, tenía planeado ser tan excelente como lo fue ella en su tiempo. Entre la multitud vio a Nico, pero no se le pudo acercar debido a que desapareció de su vista rápidamente. Escuchó el discurso de la directora y luego de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Para el gusto de la rubia fue poco motivadora, había esperado más.

Fue hasta su salón junto a un grupo de chicas que se hablaban animadamente. Mientras avanzaba recibió un mensaje por parte de la pelinegra, se detuvo para leerlo

 _Nos vemos al primer receso en la entrada a la azotea._

Guardo su celular y siguió su camino. No se dio cuenta de que iba saliendo del salón una joven, chocando con ella.

-Lo siento mucho –se disculpó la rubia, con tono de voz serio y un poco frío

-Descuida, fue mi culpa, lo siento –se disculpó la otra joven, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa

Eli continúo su camino y entró al salón, buscó su lugar y se sentó. Sacó un libro e ignoro el mundo alrededor suyo. No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que apareció la profesora, hablaron de lo típico que hacen en el primer día de clases. Lo que menos le agradaba del primer día, era presentarse ante los demás, le parecía innecesario.

-Siguiente –habló la profesora

-Mucho gusto –Eli reconoció la voz, miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la misma chica con la que chocó- Soy Nozomi Toujou, espero que nos llevemos bien

* * *

 _ **Quiero primero agradecer por el apoyo a este nuevo proyecto y bueno eso jejeje. Muchas gracias por leer c:**_

 ** _Espero que hayan pasado una buena navidad y año nuevo :D_**

 ** _Saludos para todos_**


	3. Primer Encuentro

**_¿Como estan? tanto tiempo jaja, por fin nuevo cap, espero que les guste c:_**

* * *

-Elicchi –Nozomi se le acercó en cuanto terminó la clase- ¿Vamos?

-Estás emocionada –le sonrió la rubia.

-Por supuesto –la pelimorada le dio una enorme y brillante sonrisa- Hoy en cuanto terminemos el trabajo del consejo estudiantil podremos ir por fin a comprar el regalo para tu padre y luego comer un delicioso parfait.

-Sí, lo sé –Eli tomó sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento- hace tiempo que no podíamos salir juntas.

-Sip, eso me hace feliz –Nozomi le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida del salón de clases- no me quejo de apoyarte como vice-presidenta, pero si que es agotador y quita más tiempo de lo que pensé.

-Tienes razón, tampoco pensé que fuese a consumir tanto de nuestro tiempo –Eli caminaba unos pasos más atrás de la mayor- pero este mes si que hemos estado ocupadas con el término del primer semestre.

-Pero no pensemos en esas cosas ahora, ya terminamos casi todo lo que debíamos hacer y podremos divertirnos juntas –Nozomi se volteó levemente para mirarla con unos encantadores ojos de color esmeralda, brillando con entusiasmo.

-Sí, nos divertiremos -Eli le dio una suave sonrisa.

Nozomi siguió caminando con ánimo hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, mientras la rubia la miraba desde un poco más atrás, sonriendo. Le sorprendía mucho la amistad que formó con la joven de cabello morado, aunque llegar a lo que tenían ahora no fue nada fácil, eso lo recordaba muy bien. Hace aproximadamente un año y medio atrás…

 **.Racconto.**

Eli y Nico acostumbraron a guardar cierta distancia en la escuela, no querían que supieran que eran compañeras/amigas desde antes. Preferían que se pensara que se hicieron amigas dentro de la escuela, sin una relación previa. Considerando que ambas estaban en clases distintas en las horas de clases e incluso en los recesos casi no se topaban. La pelinegra se hizo amiga de un par de chicas de su clase, aunque ella le afirmara a la rubia que no las consideraba amigas, solo conocidas. Pero a diferencia de Nico, Eli no se acercaba a nadie de su clase y mucho menos de alguna otra clase, se hizo rápidamente popular por lo hermosa que era y por su tajante y fría personalidad. Muchas de su compañera de clases se le intentaron acercar, pero solo lograron ser ignoradas por la rubia.

Pero no era solo Eli quien llamaba la atención de sus compañeras, la chica que se sentaba detrás de ella también lo hacía, aunque de una manera diferente. Nozomi Toujou se hizo popular por su belleza y una curiosa personalidad, era alguien muy amable y amigable cuando se le acercaban, pero jamás hasta el momento Eli la vio realmente cercana a alguien. Trataba muy bien a sus compañeras, les ayudaba cuando pedían su ayuda ya que era de las mejores alumnas de todo su grado, pero nunca intentó hacerse amiga de alguien, si eran las chicas quienes intentaban unirlas a sus grupos ella las rechazaba de una manera tan sutil y suave que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que la pelimorada no tenía interés en ser su amiga.

Eli debía admitir que la joven la intrigaba un poco, tan sólo un poco.

Un día como cualquier otro, Nico y Eli se juntaron en secreto en la azotea, algo que hacían una vez cada semana.

-Falta poco para el examen –comentó la pelinegra.

-Sólo una semana, después de estar 2 meses preparándonos –respondió Eli.

-Sé que pasaremos el examen para subir de grado –Nico sonrió confiada.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Eli alzó una ceja- hace dos meses nos dijeron que ni en sueño alguno de nosotros podría haber subido.

-Sí, pero tú misma lo dijiste –Nico puso sus manos en su cintura- eso fue hace dos meses, ahora que estamos acostumbradas a trabajar juntas y hemos mejorado en todo aspecto, sé que podremos subir de grado.

-Mmm…

-Deja de ser tan pesimista al respecto –se quejó la pelinegra.

-Estoy siendo realista –espetó la rubia.

-¡Y con esa actitud nunca lo lograremos! –Nico levantó la voz, luego suspiró- Si piensas ese tipo de cosas entonces te predispones a que no pase… confía más en ti y en que lo lograremos. La actitud dice mucho de nosotros, ¿Sabes? Si te ven dudando entonces lo más seguro es que no ascendamos.

Eli la miró algo sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

-Tienes razón –se apoyó contra la cerca- creo que los nervios sacaron a flote mi lado pesimista.

-Mucho mejor –Nico le dio una gran sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del tiempo que les quedaba del almuerzo. Al sonar el timbre se despidieron y cada una fue a su propia clase. Al entrar al salón, Eli notó que varias chicas estaban cerca de su puesto, más específicamente, estaban rodeando a Nozomi Toujou. La pelimorada parecía tranquila, pero la rubia supo leerla mejor, estaba incómoda. La rubia estaba a punto de ignorar el alboroto, sacar un libro e ir a leerlo afuera hasta que llegara el profesor, pero en ese instante escuchó unas risitas y grititos agudos por parte del grupo, las miró notando que no solo la sorprendieron a ella sino también a la oji-esmeralda, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y forzó una sonrisa, que casi logra convencer a Eli. Las jóvenes bombardearon a la pelimorada con preguntas, hablando todas al mismo tiempo, a su vez Eli se hartó de la situación y fue junto a ellas.

-Hey –dijo con voz fuerte.

El grupo de jóvenes se voltearon a mirarla.

-Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, estamos en un salón de clases –Eli puso su mano sobre su puesto- y además me estorban.

Todas las jóvenes se retiraron entre enojadas e intimidadas, la única que tuvo una reacción completamente distinta fue Nozomi.

-A…—

La pelimorada fue interrumpida por su profesor, quien llegaba algo agitado y disculpándose por el retraso. Eli levantó una ceja y se sentó, dejando a un lado el hecho de que algo le había querido decir su compañera.

Estaba concentrada resol viendo los problemas que les había escrito el profesor en el pizarrón, cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se giró levemente y sintió algo golpeaba suavemente su mejilla, escuchó una muy leve risita; al intentar mirar para atrás se topó con una hoja bien doblada impidiéndole hacerlo. Suspiró y tomó el trozo de papel, miró hacia el profesor para asegurarse de que estaba ocupado con algo más para abrirlo, con cuidado lo desdobló.

 _Gracias por ahuyentar a las chicas. Aunque posiblemente tu intención no era ayudarme._

Eli miró la cuidadosa letra, le pareció linda. Quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, algo avergonzada, y escribió una respuesta.

 _De nada_

 _Y no, esa no era mi intención. Eran muy ruidosas, estamos en una escuela, deberían comportarse._

Poco después recibió una respuesta.

 _Lo imaginaba, de todas maneras gracias. ¿Hay alguna forma de devolverte el favor?_

Eli decidió esta vez no responder, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y siguió poniendo atención a su clase y ejercicios de química.

Al término de la clase Eli guardo sus cosas de manera rápida, quería ir a la agencia para seguir entrenando junto a Nico. Durante esa semana le cancelaron las clases para que se concentraran en el examen para subir de grado que se realizaría el día viernes. Eli pidió reservar una de las salas de entrenamiento, donde por lo general les enseñaban defensa personal.

En cuanto logró salir del salón de clases fue interceptada por Nozomi.

-A-Ayase –la llamó

-¿Qué? –preguntó algo precipitada, necesitaba juntarse con Nico e ir a la agencia antes de que se acabara el tiempo de la reservación.

-No me respondiste –le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿No respondí qué? –frunció el ceño, cada vez más impaciente.

-¿Cómo podía devolver el favor que me hiciste? –Nozomi la miró algo curiosa y confundida.

-Ya te dije que no lo hice por ti –Eli suspiró y comenzó a caminar- así que no me debes nada.

-Aún así quiero hacerlo –le siguió la pelimorada.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –la rubia seguía caminando y a paso rápido.

-Entonces respóndeme –soltó una risita la ojiesmeralda.

Eli se detuvo y se volteo a mirar a su compañera, quien le sonreía amablemente. Por alguna razón se sentía irritada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

-Un helado de chocolate –dijo la rubia casi en un susurro.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dijiste? –Nozomi se acercó un poco más.

-Con un helado de chocolate estará bien –Eli la miró intentando ser seria, pero no pudo evitar pensar que se estaba sonrojando.

-Oh… -La mirada de la joven era de sorpresa, pero la rubia agente se sintió como si la estuviese juzgando- De acuerdo.

-Genial, ahora déjame tranquila –Eli siguió su camino.

No espero respuesta y continúo caminando a paso rápido. Al llegar a la salida no vio a la pelinegra por lo que siguió caminando en dirección a la agencia. Casi sin darse cuenta Nico apareció junto a ella.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –inquirió algo irritada la más baja.

-Da igual –contestó la rubia después de meditar su respuesta un poco- apresurémonos en llegar.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Toujou? –volvió a cuestionar Nico, con un tono de voz que sugería cierta intriga.

-¿Cómo…? –Eli suspiró pesadamente- olvídalo.

-Mmm… está bien, por ahora.

La pelinegra no le hizo más preguntas y aceleró su paso, lo cual Eli imitó casi al instante. Les tomo cerca de 10 minutos llegar hasta la agencia y otros 5 poder al fin estar dentro del salón de práctica.

.

Eli llegó a clases un poco cansada, el día anterior entrenó hasta no poder más junto a Nico. Se detuvieron cuando sus cuerpos no les respondían. Para su suerte ese día nadie más había pedido el salón por lo que se quedaron allí tanto como quisieron, o más bien pudieron.

Entró al salón y fue directo a su puesto, sacó su libro y comenzó a estudiar. Cuando notó por su vista periférica llegar cierta chica de pelo morado no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Esperaba que la joven le saludara, pero no fue así, todo lo contrario. La pelimorada fue directo a su puesto y se sentó a leer, como siempre lo hacía. La rubia se extrañó un poco, ya que esperaba un recordatorio del helado de chocolate y no fue así. Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y continuó su lectura.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro, no le habló a nadie más de lo necesario y se concentró en sus clases. Debía admitir que esperaba cierto acercamiento por parte de Nozomi, algo que nunca ocurrió.

Guardando sus cosas fue cuando al fin ocurrió.

-Ayase –la llamó la ojiesmeralda.

-¿Qué? –contestó con su ya normal tono frío y pesado.

-¿Cuándo quieres que te recompense? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-… ¿Nunca, tal vez? –la miró intentando intimidarla. No tuvo ningún efecto, al menos no el que quería.

-Eso no pasará –se rió la joven.

Eli la miró algo molesta, pero la otra chica se empeñaba en sonreírle de linda manera. Suspiró.

-Esta semana estoy ocupada –dijo la rubia- el lunes, si quieres.

-Genial –dijo entusiasmada- el lunes entonces será, buscaré un buen lugar.

-No es necesario, con simplemente comer un cono estaré bien.

-Nop, si voy a devolverte el favor, quiero hacerlo bien –Nozomi tomó su bolso y se lo llevó al hombro- después de todo Ayase es perfeccionista, no la llevaré a un lugar mediocre.

Le guiñó y se fue, dejando a Eli sorprendida al igual que confundida. Intentó dejar a la extraña chica de lado y concentrarse en la práctica de esa tarde, pero se le hizo difícil. La pelimorada era más observadora de lo que pensaba.

 _Tendré más cuidado al estar con ella._ Se advirtió.

.

Eli y Nico salieron ansiosas del edificio de la Agencia de las Fuerzas Especiales. Ese día tuvieron al fin el examen para subir de grado, después de una intensa semana entrenando y estudiando, al fin se llevó a cabo. Las dos chicas caminaban en silencio cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, cada una recordando sus errores y lo que creen haber hecho bien.

-Lo hicimos mucho mejor esta vez –comentó la más baja.

-Sí, entrenamos mucho –Eli la miró- y mejoramos como equipo, era obvio que lo haríamos mejor.

-Sip, y creo que no tener el estrés de que había tiempo límite es otro factor que ayudó –Nico dijo aliviada.

-También lo creo –se rió.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta donde debían separarse. Nico se despidió primero y tuvo que correr para que no le diera la luz roja el semáforo. La rubia la vio alejarse y desaparecer entre la multitud, ocurrido eso continuó caminando hacia su hogar.

.

El día lunes Eli se levantó temprano, estaba ansiosa por los resultados, tenía muchas ganas de ascender de grado de manera rápida. Se dio un baño de agua fría para calmarse y enfriar todos sus nervios. Se despidió de su padre quien le deseo suerte, aunque él ya sabía los resultados, pero no dio ningún indicio de cuales serian estos. Camino a un paso lento intentando compensar lo temprano que había salido de su casa, también tomó un camino más largo. Se tardo cerca de media hora en llegar a la escuela, entró y mientras caminaba buscaba con la mirada a Nico. Llegó a su salón sin ver rastro de la pelinegra, por lo que se rindió y fue hasta su lugar y leer.

-Buenos días –escuchó la voz de Nozomi después de estar unos minutos leyendo.

-Buenos días –respondió sin mayor interés.

-Has llegado más temprano de lo habitual –siguió intentando hacer conversación.

Eli sólo murmuro un sí y siguió leyendo. Escuchó como Nozomi se acomodó en su lugar y sacó algo de su bolso.

Estaba tan preocupada por los resultados que una vez más le costó concentrarse en su lectura. Así que lo dejó de lado y se dedicó a mirar hacia la ventana, aunque su puesto estaba al lado de la pared, por lo que le aburrió intentar mirar cuando sus compañeras pasaban de un lado a otro o le tapaban la vista. Sacó un lápiz y su cuaderno, haciendo garabatos en una hoja en blanco.

Las clases se le hicieron un poco difíciles a la hora de querer concentrarse completamente, siempre su mente en algún momento divagaba a los resultados. En los recesos intentó buscar a Nico sin mucho éxito, costándole más de lo normal ya que no podía preguntar a nadie por ella. De esta manera transcurrió su día, ya terminando su última clase debería esperar cerca de una hora y media para ir a la AFE para saber al fin los tan ansiados resultados y saber si lo lograron o no.

-Ayase, ¿iremos hoy? –preguntó Nozomi cuando estaba a punto de salir de la escuela.

-¿Eh? –Eli la miró sin entender a que se refería.

-A comer helado, ¿lo recuerdas? –la pelimorada ladeo un poco su cabeza, sonrió muy tímidamente.

-Oh… lo había olvidado –Eli se sorprendió al recordar lo que habían acordado el día viernes.

-Lo note –soltó una risita.

Eli medito un poco el si aceptar o no, pero decidió ir con ella por dos razones; uno, le ayudaría a pasar esa hora y media que faltaba; y 2, podría deshacerse de la joven antes, no quería que la siguiera buscando ya que no tenía intensiones de hacerse amiga de nadie en la escuela.

-De acuerdo, vamos –dijo al final la rubia.

-Oh ¿enserio? Genial –Nozomi se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Hicieron una pequeña charla mientras la pelimorada guiaba el camino hacia una heladería que estaba a varias cuadras de donde estaban. La mayor parte de su plática fue sobre las clases, Eli no quería indagar en nada personal ni que la otra joven lo hiciera, que de todas formas tampoco lo intentó, Nozomi se limitó a hablar sobre las clases y los profesores.

Se sentaron en la heladería/café, Eli pidió una copa de helado sabor chocolate y frutas rojas, mientras que Nozomi pidió una copa de crema y pequeños malvaviscos con un helado sabor tiramisu. Comieron mayoritariamente en silencio.

-¿Por qué insististe tanto en compensarme? –Eli al fin habló-No creo que lo que hice fuese gran cosa.

-Para mí fue gran cosa, no me gusta que me acorralen a preguntas de esa manera –respondió mirando su helado, con un semblante serio- y no me gusta sentirme en deuda con alguien, ¿No sé si me entiendes?

La mirada sería y solitaria de la joven frente le recordó mucho a la suya propia. Se parecían más de lo que creía o esperaba.

-Sí, te entiendo.

-Gracias por aceptar, sé que no querías hacer esto –Nozomi bajó más su mirada- fue muy egoísta de mi parte presionarte.

La mirada de la pelimorada una vez más hizo sentir a Eli intranquila, algo en ella quería reconfortarla.

-Descuida, lo estoy disfrutando –Eli le sonrió- es un muy buen helado de chocolate.

-Que bueno –le sonrió.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que una alarma puesta por la rubia sonó, avisando que ya debía irse. Nozomi pagó por ambos helados y caminaron juntas por una buena parte del camino.

-Espero que te vaya bien en sea lo que sea que debes hacer ahora –le dijo Nozomi cuando llegó el momento de separarse.

-¿Disculpa? –Eli sintió una corriente de sangre fría correr por su cuerpo.

-Hoy te noté muy nerviosa y poco enfocada –le sonrió- no es algo normal en ti, por eso asumí que debías estar nerviosa por algo.

-Oh…

-Por eso suerte en lo que sea que te ponga de esa manera –la pelimorada le dio la espalda y se alejó.

Eli siguió su camino pensando en lo que le había dicho, se preguntó si había sido tan obvia, o era simplemente que ella lo notó por sentarse detrás. Sea cual fuese la razón, debía tener más cuidado, Nozomi era alguien demasiado observadora para su gusto. Tal vez estaba ella pensando demasiado, pero nunca se era lo suficientemente cuidadosa. Al menos a esa conclusión llegó en el momento en que el arribó a su destino.

Nico la estaba esperando recargada en la pared al lado de la puerta de entrada. Estaba de brazos cruzados y mirándola directamente.

-Al fin llegas –le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

-No llegué tarde –Eli frunció el ceño mirando la hora en su celular.

-No, pero es tarde para alguien como tu –sonrió la pelinegra, burlándose.

Eli ignoró el comentario y se encaminaron a su salón. Las dos se sentaron en la parte media de la sala, y algunos de sus compañeros que habían llegado las miraban con cierto recelo.

-Hoy te estuve buscando casi todo el día, ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Eli.

-Mi profesora quería que le ayudara a llevar unos papeles durante el primer receso, en el segundo fui al patio y en la hora de almuerzo me estuvieron regañando por mis calificaciones –suspiró la pelinegra algo molesta.

-Deberías estudiar más –fue lo único que dijo la rubia, satisfecha con la explicación.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Eli alzó una ceja sin entender a que se refería- no me mires así, te vi salir de la escuela junto a Toujou.

-Le hice un favor sin querer e insistió en devolvérmelo, por lo que ella me incitó a comer un helado de chocolate.

-Ohh…

-¿Sabes algo de ella? –inquirió la rubia después de pensarlo un poco. La pelimorada le daba curiosidad.

-Sólo que es de tu clase, muy amigable e inteligente, aunque misteriosa y se rehúsa amablemente a hacerse de amigas –Nico la miró con curiosidad- ¿Por qué?

-Nada en especial.

-Aunque algo de ella me da mala espina –Nico apoyó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros- tan solo algo me inquieta de ella.

-Entiendo –dijo después de hacer una pausa.

-Ve con cuidado con ella, solo porsiacaso.

-Sí.

Continuaron hablando sobre las calificaciones de la más baja, la rubia la regañó y le propuso estudiar juntas, a lo cual aceptó a regañadientes. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que entrara la profesora Matsuko al salón cargando una libreta. Todos se levantaron para saludar y a su señal volvieron a sus lugares.

Les explico algunas cosas sobre las pruebas, en que fallaron mayoritariamente y que fue lo que hicieron bien, todo a nivel de salón. Menciono quienes habían aprobado deberían ir por sus nuevos horarios y todo volvería a su normalidad al día siguiente.

-Bien ahora les diré quienes lo lograron…

.

Nico no dejaba de caminar con gran animo y entusiasmo, en cambio Eli se mantuvo al margen en su comportamiento, intentando no demostrar demasiado la gran felicidad que sentía por dentro. Se despidieron con una gran sonrisa, al menos la de la pelinegra lo era y continuaron camino a sus respectivos hogares.

Eli al entrar a su casa fue recibida por su padre quien la miraba con orgullo. La felicito por su ascenso y haber pasado con tan buena calificación. Siendo que solo 3 grupos de todo su grado, incluyendo quienes estaban en clases diferentes, habían logrado pasar. No le dijo como serían desde ahora sus clases ni tampoco le dijo si habían comentado algo en particular de sus pruebas, aunque la joven no esperaba algo diferente. Se fue a dormir algo cansada, pero muy satisfecha con su día.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde los resultados para subir de grado, en los cuales Eli se dedico a estudiar junto a Nico para subir sus calificaciones tanto dentro de la Agencia como en la escuela. Por suerte las clases prácticas pese a ser más difíciles, tampoco eran tan terribles. Las clases de manera general iban bien, nada muy complicado y los ejercicios tipo misión eran más fáciles de lo que fue el examen, por lo que no se les dificultó tanto ponerse a la par con el resto de los alumnos que estaban con anterioridad. Pese a lo bien que iban progresando en la Agencia, en la escuela no era exactamente lo mismo, al comienzo no estaba segura de que era, pero logró darse cuenta después de una semana; Nozomi la ignoraba casi por completo. Después del día en que fueron a comer helados, la joven pelimorada la saludo de forma cordial durante los dos días siguientes para luego dejar de hacer, en un día de suerte Eli recibiría tal vez una mirada por parte de la chica siempre que fuese prácticamente inevitable, como cuando a la joven se le cayó su lápiz y Eli se lo devolvió. Pese a que le gustaba no tener que lidiar con ella, también le molestaba no hacerlo, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro simplemente se alejó? Tampoco creía haberla tratado mal, de hecho ese par de veces cuando la saludaba le devolvía el saludo y una muy pequeña sonrisa. Lo que más le molestaba a la rubia de todo el asunto, era que sin quererlo le daba importancia, más de una vez se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando algún motivo para el distanciamiento en lugar de pensar en cosas más importantes.

Esa semana anunciaban los resultados de los exámenes dados en su escuela y esperaba que Nico los haya aprobado, de ella misma no se preocupaba, sabía que le había ido bien. Caminando por el pasillo vio la publicación de los primeros lugares ya puesta en el tablero de anuncios, se acercó y vio algo que ya esperaba, su nombre escrito en el primer lugar. Pasó su vista por si Nico estaba en la lista aunque lo dudaba completamente, pero en lugar de ver el nombre de su amiga vio el de Nozomi, junto a su nombre, teniendo la joven el segundo lugar, Eli le había ganado solo por un punto. Una vez más la joven de ojos esmeralda se posó en la mente de la rubia. En un intento de despejar su cabeza fue hacia la azotea, ya después de clases podría reunirse con Nico y preguntarle cómo le fue.

Abrió la puerta, caminó hacia una de las orillas y se apoyo en la rejilla. Miró hacia abajo, se veía la cancha donde algunas personas estaban practicando para sus clubes. Se quedó observando como se relacionaban los jóvenes bajo ella, se preguntó cómo sería si ella también se dejara llevar de esa manera, simplemente aceptar hacerse amiga de sus compañeras de clases.

-¿Ayase? –una voz conocida la llamó. Se giró y se encontró con la joven que había estado inquietándola en sus pensamientos.

-¿Toujou?

Nozomi quiso decir algo, pero cerró su boca casi al instante, miró al suelo y luego otra vez a la rubia, quien no entendía su actitud.

-Amm… que disfrutes el resto del almuerzo –le sonrió levemente y se fue.

Eli se quedó perpleja, sin poder entender de verdad que ocurría, no parecía que la odiara, pero se negaba a su compañía o algún tipo de cercanía. Suspiró, maldijo por lo bajo. Pasó el resto del almuerzo mirando las nubes.

Dos semanas más pasaron en las cuales Eli se sentía cada día más confundida con la actitud de la pelimorada, ya no la rehuía como antes, pero tampoco se acercaba más de lo necesario y eso era saludar con un "buenos días" y despedirse con un "que tengas buena tarde". Aunque también admitía que en parte era su culpa, un par de veces la pelimorada intentó establecer conversación, pero Eli le bajaba toda la frustración que guardaba y la trataba igual de fría que al resto de sus compañeras. Al segundo intento la joven dejó de intentarlo. Llevaban prácticamente un mes ambas en un especie de juego, del cual la rubia se estaba hartando.

Era un día miércoles cuando Eli decidió enfrentar a Nozomi , aunque no estaba segura si tenía el derecho a hacer, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, se había convencido a sí misma que lo haría porque no podía dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en la actitud de la pelimorada. Durante la mañana se dedicó a pensar porque le importaba tanto, llegó a la conclusión de que era por esa mirada que le daba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, una mirada que se le hacía demasiado similar para dejarlo pasar así como así. A la hora de almuerzo se dijo que la encararía, por lo que llegada la hora se dio media vuelta y la miró con seriedad.

-¿Me… acompañarías a almorzar? –preguntó la rubia, aunque no sonaba mucho como pregunta sino más como orden.

-Seguro –la pelimorada la miró sorprendida e incierta.

Eli tomó su bento y salió del aula, Nozomi la seguía un par de pasos atrás. Se encaminó hasta la azotea donde sabía que estaría desocupada. Una vez que llegaron la rubia fue hasta la parte con sombra y se sentó en el suelo, Nozomi hizo lo mismo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó la mayor.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando de esa forma tan rara? –fue directo al punto.

-¿Rara?

-Intermitente, como si te intentaras acercar y luego haces casi como si no existiera

Nozomi comió, parecía sopesar su respuesta. Se tomó su tiempo, hasta que al fin la miró un instante antes de mirar las nubes pasar por sobre sus cabezas.

-La primera vez lo hice porque fue lo que acordamos –respondió al fin, aunque seguía sin mirarla.

-¿Acordamos? –Eli frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Te dije que te dejaría tranquila una vez devolviendo el favor y eso hice –Nozomi tomó un poco de jugo- además no parecías tener interés en mi compañía, así que no te forzaría y tampoco soy del tipo de rogar por una amistad, más bien es todo lo contrario.

-Si lo he notado, tienes una forma muy sutil de rechazar a las personas –Eli la quedó mirando- muy diferente a como lo hago yo, pero es el mismo fin.

-Vaya que jovencita tan observadora –soltó una risita.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –la rubia no dejaba su semblante serio, pero tampoco era intimidador como solía ser- pero volviendo a la pregunta original, me volviste a saludar de forma normal aunque duró sólo dos días.

-Por tus reacciones parecías más bien incomoda, por lo que prefería alejarme una vez más –Nozomi se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos- y esperaba que fuese de manera definitiva para serte honesta. Nunca he sentido la necesidad ni las ganas de hacer amigos, hasta ahora, por alguna razón tú captas mi atención de diferentes maneras y no pude evitar que mi lado curioso saliese a flote, por lo que intenté hacerme tu amiga pero al ver tus reacciones supuse que no era algo mutuo, así que dejé de insistir.

-Entiendo –Eli también se levantó y la miró fijamente a los ojos- te entiendo demasiado bien

La más baja alzó una ceja.

-Tú también llamaste mi atención, tal vez no desde el inicio, sino más bien desde el momento en que nos miramos a los ojos directamente –Eli se acercó un poco- es interesante como nos reflejamos a nosotras misma en la mirada de la otra.

La pelimorada la miró sorprendida y con la boca semi-abierta, Eli sabía que no era lo que esperaba y eso le alegró.

-Supongo que tienes razón –sonrió un poco.

Nozomi se volvió a sentar y juntas siguieron comiendo su almuerzo en silencio. Eli se alegraba que seguramente a partir de ese momento, la pelimorada ya no estaría tanto en sus pensamientos, permitiéndole concentrarse.

.

El tiempo pasó y lentamente las dos jóvenes se hacían amigas. Comenzaron con saludos más amigables al verse y ocasionalmente pasaban algún receso juntas. Se unieron más en el momento en que asignaron un trabajo en equipo, de ahí en adelante todos los hacían juntas. La confianza aumentaba gradualmente, hablaban más de las cosas que les gustaban, intereses y más, pero nunca tocaban el tema de sus familias ni su pasado.

Pasados 8 meses de clases eran casi inseparables. Eli le agradaba la refrescante actitud de su amiga, era divertida, algo bromista, de mente abierta, un poco extraña veces, amable y más cualidades que consideraba imprescindibles a la hora de congeniar tan bien.

Al comienzo Nico no aprobaba del todo su amistad, pero lo aceptó considerando que era decisión de Eli de quien se hacía amiga. Lo único que pidió la pelinegra fue que no le dijese sobre ellas estando en la AFE, a lo cual Eli respondió diciendo que obviamente no lo haría.

 **.Fin Racconto.**

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? –preguntó Nozomi algo avergonzada- llevas rato haciéndolo.

-Sólo recordaba algo –sonrió la rubia- terminemos con el trabajo pronto, quiero mi parfait de chocolate.

En su segundo año en la escuela Eli se propuso ser la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Nozomi la apoyó y aunque al comienzo se rehusó un poco, aceptó el cargo de vice-presidenta. Tomaron el cargo antes de lo normal y establecido a causa de que la anterior presidenta se transfirió de escuela y la vice-presidenta no acepto ocupar el cargo, parecía realmente aliviada y feliz de dejar su lugar a las dos menores una vez que les enseño todo lo que debían hacer.

Estando en la primera semana de Julio el trabajo en el consejo estudiantil aumentaba, ya que les dejaba solo dos semanas para terminar todo lo que faltaba antes de cerrar el semestre.

Y no sólo las cosas en la escuela estaban más difíciles, las clases y prácticas de entrenamiento de las Fuerzas Especiales se volvía cada vez más duro y exigente. Por suerte tanto Nico como Eli siempre se mantuvieron a la altura e incluso muchas veces superaban las expectativas, siendo el grupo que más rápido fue ascendiendo, actualmente estando en el 5 grado, lo que significaba además de clases, también realizar misiones en conjunto a algún agente oficial. Esto las llevó a volverse un dúo muy popular, así como se hicieron de algunas personas que las admiraban también se ganaron de enemigos. Eso incluía un profesor llamado HisameTomizawa, quien siempre se empeñaba en ponerles altos estándares y obstáculos, pero ambas siempre los superaban. Eli era una excelente estudiante y peleadora; Nico en cambio no era tan buena en los estudios en general, excepto la clase que él impartía, que consistía en el procedimiento y protocolo que se deben seguir en cada misión y según el caso que fuese, ya sea un caso de bomba, secuestro, etc. La rubia estaba muy sorprendida al saber que Nico se sabía el protocolo casi de memoria, muy pocas cosas no las sabía y más de una vez la rubia quiso preguntarle como sabía tan bien todo, pero se abstenía.

.

-Estuvo delicioso como siempre –dijo la rubia con entusiasmo.

-Jeje Elicchi siempre se ve tan feliz después de comer chocolate –se rió con suavidad la pelimorada

Eli se sonrojó e infló sus mejillas avergonzada lo que provocó que Nozomi se riera un poco más fuerte.

Nozomi se despidió de ella y se fue a su departamento. Eli fue hasta la Agencia, tenía una clase de práctica y no quería llegar tarde por lo que apuró el paso.

Nico la esperaba ya cambiada en su pantalón negro y polera blanca, que era lo que todo agente en entrenamiento debía usar. Eli se cambió rápidamente y se le unió para ir al gimnasio. Sus compañeros hablaban, ellas decidieron alejarse un poco del grupo y comenzaron a calentar, no mucho después apareció su profesor.

Estaban en medio de un ejercicio cuando apareció la pesadilla de Eli y Nico, el profesor Hisame.

-Lamento interrumpir –habló en voz alta haciendo que la clase se pausara.

-Me preguntaba cuando llegarías –dijo el profesor de la clase- allí están, puedes llevártelas.

Eli y Nico se miraron al darse cuenta de que hablaban de ellas, ambas completamente confundidas.

-Niñas síganme –El profesor Hisame las miro serio y dio media vuelta hacia la salida- ¡Apresúrense!

Las dos jóvenes lo siguieron hasta la salida del gimnasio, allí se encontraron no sólo con su profesor sino también con otra adolescente; cabello rojo, estatura parecía a la de Nico y ojos morados y serios.

-Les presento a Maki Nishikino –habló el profesor con una gran sonrisa sádica- ella es nueva y a partir de hoy será su compañera.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Nico.

-¿Disculpe? –Eli dio un paso al frente, molesta- ¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?

-Exactamente lo que dije, a partir de hoy esta encantadora joven es su compañera –dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Nadie nos dijo de esto con anticipación ni—

-No tengo porque darle explicaciones a unas agentes en entrenamiento –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que atender.

Sin más el hombre se fue dejando a tres muy confundidas chicas. El dúo se miró y se alejó un poco para discutir el tema, ambas dispuestas a exigir una explicación y reclamar ante alguien.

-¡Además es una novata total! –dijo exasperada la pelinegra.

-Definitivamente ese hombre nos odia –Eli cerró los ojos molesta.

-Me niego a agregar a alguien más a nuestro equipo, y mucho menos a esa mocosa.

-Hey –la pelirroja que hasta ahora había estado intentando procesar todo lo ocurrido, habló- tengo un nombre y es Maki Nishikino por si no lo escuchaste.

-Además de novata es grosera –Nico se quejó más.

-Tú eres quien está siendo grosera, al menos aprende mi nombre –Maki se les acercó, miraba a la ojos rubí con el ceño fruncido- y déjame decirte que yo tampoco quería formar parte de su grupo.

-¡Genial! –la pelinegra le dio una falsa sonrisa- porque tampoco te dejaríamos entrar.

-¡¿Quién querría estar en el mismo grupo con alguien tan infantil?!

Eli vio como poco a poco las dos chicas se enfocaban en una disputa sin sentido. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Oh chicas cuanta energía –el profesor Hisame había vuelto, y les mostraba una gran sonrisa- volví para decirles algo muy importante.

Las tres lo miraron expectantes.

-Este… arreglo no puede ser desecho –les dio una falsa sonrisa de consolación- tendrán que ser las tres si o si, órdenes del General, así que es buena idea que empiecen a llevarse bien. Que tengan un excelente día, adiós.

Pasaron exactamente 6 segundos antes de que alguna volviese a reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron tanto Maki como Nico

Eli miraba con la boca abierta como se había ido el alegre profesor, sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Giró su cabeza para darse cuenta que las otras dos habían vuelto a discutir.

-¡Cállense par de ruidosas! –les gritó frustrada.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! –gritaron las otras dos jóvenes de vuelta, se miraron entre ellas- ¡no me copies!

Y volvieron a discutir. Eli miró al techo y soltó otro largo suspiró.

-Esto es simplemente genial –dijo con amargura y sarcasmo- perfecto de hecho.

Miró a las otras dos chicas, ambas agarras del cuello de su polera mirándose con enojo.

-Sip… simplemente perfecto…

* * *

 _ **Oficialmente (o casi) ya está BiBi jajaja.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el cap c: Quería aclarar que las clases de las chicas las baso como es aquí en Chile; son dos semestres, el primero es desde Marzo hasta Julio y el segundo es de Agosto hasta diciembre (a veces**_ _ **noviembre).**_

 _ **La proxima actualizacion será de los cap extras de No tan simple y... creo que eso sería todo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo c:**_


	4. Aceptación

Eli se acostó sobre su cama, miró hacia el techo y cerró sus ojos, soltó un fuerte suspiró. Todo su día terminó en un desastre; primero lo de la obligada integrante nueva, quien simplemente no pudo tener ninguna palabra amistosa ni cordial con Nico, se la pasaron discutiendo, aunque no culpaba solo a la menor por eso, la pelinegra fue terrible de igual manera. Al llegar a casa habló con su padre para saber si se podía hacer algo al respecto a su nueva situación, pero su respuesta fue totalmente negativa, no hubo espacio para ni la más mínima esperanza. Se fue a su habitación para pensar el tema cuando le llegó un mensaje por parte de Nozomi, quien le decía que al día siguiente no asistiría a clases por atender un asunto familiar.

Se preguntó porque no le gustaba la idea de que Nozomi faltase a clases, y asumió que era porque ella era la única persona a la que le hablaba. Sacudió su cabeza y sacó de su mente ese tema, no le gustaba pensar demasiado sobre lo que le hacía sentir la pelimorada, prefería sólo ignorarlo.

La rubia se durmió intentando encontrar una solución a su problema en la AFS.

.

Al día siguiente hizo su rutina de forma normal y en la escuela hizo lo mismo, intentando no pensar mucho en cuanto extrañaba a su amiga.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Nico la estaba esperando fuera de su salón.

-¿Tienes trabajo en el consejo? –preguntó la pelinegra en cuanto la vió.

-No, ayer dejamos las cosas casi listas junto a Nozomi -Eli miró a la más baja con curiosidad.

-Genial, entonces vamos en cuanto antes a la Agencia, necesito respuestas y satisfactorias –Nico se puso a caminar en cuanto terminó de hablar.

Eli suspiró y la siguió, debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avenía. Nada bueno.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar, Nico casi corría hasta la oficina de la profesora Matsuko para demandar explicaciones. Para sorpresa de ambas cuando llegaron estaba la pelirroja allí también, ya hablando con la profesora.

-Ya te dije que no puede ser revocada la decisión –La mujer soltó el aire pesadamente- eres tan testaruda como Yazawa, tal vez si puedan llevarse bien.

-Ni en un millón de años –intervino la pelinegra.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –la menor las miraba molesta.

-Vinimos a lo mismo que tu, queremos respuestas… y principalmente para que te largues de nuestro equipo –Nico respondió igual de molesta.

-Ya cállense las dos –la profesora se levantó de golpe de su asiento- No hay nada que puedan hacer para remediar esta situación más que se lleven bien, así que les sugiero que se hagan ya la idea, porque esto, su equipo actual, no va a cambiar.

-Pero no entiendo –intervino Eli, con voz calmada y seria- ella es nueva, ¿Cómo es posible que la integraran a nuestro grupo siendo que estamos en grado 6? No tiene sentido

-Eso es porque la joven Nishikino aquí presente es un caso especial –respondió con una sonrisa la profesora- y si quieren saber más pregúntenle a ella, yo tengo una reunión, así que díganle a sus compañeros que la clase comenzará un poco tarde.

Sin más la mujer se fue, ignorando por completo las quejas de la pelinegra.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron, ninguna queriendo romper el hielo. Nico fue la primera en soltar un bufido e irse, Eli la siguió de cerca.

El día pasó, una vez más, entre discusiones principalmente por parte de Nico y la chica nueva, aunque Eli no se quedaba atrás. Fallaron una prueba que les pusieron a las tres, todo parecía que empezó de 0 una vez más. Eli solo quería irse a casa y golpear algo, todo era muy frustrante.

.

Pasó el fin de semana y el día lunes se avecinaba con tanta suerte como los días anteriores, pero Eli decidió que esa mala racha se terminaría ese mismo día, no soportaría un día más de peleas, por lo que Nico la miró muy extrañada cuando le dijo que quería hablar con ella una vez que terminaran las clases teóricas. Les daban un receso de 30 minutos antes de comenzar las clases de entrenamiento.

Las dos fueron hasta una de las salas de entrenamiento que estaba vacía, sabía que el gimnasio habrían más personas así que no lo considero una opción. Entraron y se encontraron con una pelirroja mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Nico miró a la rubia con el seño fruncido.

-Ella está aquí para que pongamos fin a todo esto –respondió Eli. Caminó hasta el centro del salón y se sentó en el suelo, hizo un gesto para que Nico hiciera lo mismo, quien aceptó refunfuñando- Nishikino, por favor ven.

La menor miró a la rubia y luego a la pelinegra, suspiró y se acercó, sentándose junto a ambas así formando un triangulo.

-Ya tenemos claro que nada cambiara como esperamos, sin importar cuanto lo intentemos, la decisión está tomada –Eli comenzó a hablar con un tono calmado y fuerte- lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien y avanzar juntas.

-Odio aceptarlo, pero estas en lo correcto –habló Nico, mirado a la menor- será mejor comenzar a llevarnos bien, porque nos guste o no, seguiremos estancadas juntas por un buen tiempo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? –Eli miró a la pelirroja que parecía un poco recelosa.

-De acuerdo –respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Bien, comenzaremos por lo básico –Eli le sonrió- mi nombre es Eli Ayase, tengo 16 años.

-Yo soy la gran Nico Yazawa –la pelinegra se presento con superioridad – y también tengo 16 años.

-Soy Maki Nishikino –respondió la pelirroja- tengo 14 años.

-Dinos, ¿a qué se refería la profesora con que eres un caso especial?

-Eso es porque siempre he sido buena controlando mi poder, mis padres me han puesto tutores desde muy pequeña al ver la capacidad que tenía –Maki no parecía ni feliz ni orgullosa al contar su historia- uno de esos tutores es el profesor Hisame, quien por hacer un favor a mis padres me recomendó y con muy buena referencia de mi, pero como dije, sólo fue por mis padres, nunca nos llevamos bien, él era…

-¿Un idiota y engreído? –preguntó Nico con una sonrisa.

-Básicamente –Maki dio un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Bueno tenemos algo en común, detestamos a ese hombre –dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos.

-Dejando eso de lado, espero que no te sea un problema quedarnos después de clases a entrenar- habló Eli.

-¿Entrenar? –preguntaron las otras dos.

-Debemos volver a reforzar nuestro trabajo en equipo –Eli se puso de pie- si vamos a hacer esto juntas, deberás adaptarte a nosotras como nosotras a ti. Queremos ser las mejores y no permitiré que nadie me retrase en ese objetivo.

Eli miró fijamente a la menor, quien se quedó callada.

-Me parece bien –respondió al fin- tampoco me gusta la idea de ser una mediocre.

-Perfecto, entonces a partir de hoy nos quedaremos después de clases –Anuncio la rubia.

-Demostraremos que no deben subestimarnos, seremos lo mejor que haya visto esta Agencia –Nico sonrió con mucha confianza- ¡todos nos alabaran, en especial a mí!

Maki la miró con desagrado y bufó.

-Sí, claro –dijo con sarcasmo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta.

-¡¿Disculpa?! –Nico la miró indignada.

Maki se detuvo en la puerta se giró un poco, miró a la pelinegra y le sonrió.

-Disculpa aceptada –la pelirroja movió su cabeza un poco hacia arriba y se fue.

Eli se sorprendió al notar que Nico no le respondió ni gritó, por lo que la miró, la más baja estaba mirando con un notorio sonrojo, su expresión era para reírse, parecía que fuese a estallar por lo que la rubia solo soltó una risita y se fue tras la menor. A pocos pasos de haber salido del salón escucho un fuerte gruñido de la pelinegra, volvió a reír.

Los entrenamientos después de clases fueron más expeditos de lo que esperaba la rubia. Maki resulto ser casi tan buena estratega como ella, aunque no funcionaban tan bien juntas al pelear, por la simple razón de la polaridad de sus poderes, Eli manejando el hielo y Maki teniendo la capacidad de crear y manipular el fuego con sus manos casi a su antojo. En cambio con Nico, al mezclar sus poderes creaban una gran explosión y desastre, por lo que acordaron no volver a combinarlos en lugares cerrados.

Pasaron dos semanas para que pudiesen trabajar las tres de forma satisfactoria, aunque les costó bastante, principalmente porque a la pelirroja le costaba comunicar sus pensamientos, lo cual no es bueno para el trabajo en equipo. Otra razón eran las discusiones entre Maki y Nico, quienes la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo, y si no lo hacían, era la pelinegra quien le gustaba mostrar su superioridad y hacerse notar, el problema recaía en que tanto Eli como Maki solían ignorar cuando lo hacía, y volvían las discusiones. Dejando casi una rutina cómica que tenían, desde el punto de vista de Eli, su trabajo en equipo, determinación, ímpetu y otros era muy bueno.

-Si seguimos así, en 3 meses podremos lograr hacer que alguien nos apoye para subir de grado –dijo Eli una vez que terminaron su entrenamiento.

-¿No será muy pronto? –Preguntó Maki- siendo realistas de grad toma al menos 7 meses

-Y nosotras lo haremos en tiempo record, como siempre –dijo Nico con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Solo el estar seguras que podremos hacerlo y no haremos el ridículo –replicó la menor.

-Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho perfectamente bien –Nico la miró seria- si crees que no eres capaz de seguirnos el ritmo entonces quédate atrás y no estorbes.

-P-Por supuesto que puedo –Maki se sonrojó algo indignada- no me tomes a la ligera, he entrenado con ustedes y soy más que capaz de seguirles el ritmo.

-Entonces no habrá problema –sonrió la pelinegra.

-Lo lograremos, estoy segura –Eli también sonrió, mirando a sus dos compañeras que le devolvían la sonrisa.

Debía admitir que desde que Maki se unió al dúo, las cosas eran más dinámicas y alegres, conoció un lado diferente de Nico, las prácticas se les hacían más rápidas y fáciles. Eli estaba segura de que lograrían su objetivo, el que secretamente se había planteado con la pelinegra y aún no le decían a la nueva integrante, y eso era que aspiraban a graduarse antes de salir de su tercer año en la escuela, por lo que les quedaba sólo un poco más de un año para lograrlo; con Maki junto a ellas, esa ilusión se hacía cada vez más real.

.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y Eli no podía sentirse más estresada que nunca, la razón era simple, no había nada interesante que hacer. Odiaba estar sin hacer algo productivo, después de tanto tiempo llevando una vida más o menos ajetreada, el tener tiempo libre le incomodaba. Los primeros días no fueron tan malos, solía levantarse temprano para entrenar con su padre, limpiaba y ordenaba la casa, por la tarde se reunía con Maki y/o Nico para entrenar un poco más, por la noche leía o estudiaba y así se mantenía algo ocupada, pero eso fue durante los primeros 4 días, después de eso su dos compañeras ya no se podían juntar porque Nico estaba ocupada con algo y Maki tuvo que ir en un viaje con sus padres. Por lo que además de estar extremadamente aburrida durante el día, también estaba _ese_ otro tema que le molestaba. Nozomi. Dos días antes de que finalizaran las clases ella dejó de asistir, lo que le inquietó a la rubia fue que no le avisara sobre su ausencia ya que lo solía hacer, sumándole a eso, no la había contactado para nada durante las vacaciones ni había respondido sus mensajes.

Eli yacía sobre su cama leyendo, sin nada más interesante que hacer, en el momento que recibió un mensaje por parte de Nozomi, preguntándole como la estaba pasando en sus días libres. La joven leyó tres veces el mensaje antes de pensar en una respuesta, por un lado se sentía feliz de volver a tener contacto con la pelimorada y por otro estaba molesta por desaparecer de un día para otro. Mando un mensaje de vuelta diciendo lo aburrida que ha estado para luego ponerse a pensar en algo que había rehuido hasta ahora, sus sentimientos por Nozomi. La mayor se había vuelto alguien importante en su día a día, ambas se conocía casi a la perfección, se complementaban de muy buena manera, todo eso agregando que la rubia consideraba a Nozomi una persona muy agradable, linda, inteligente, graciosa, algo traviesa, con una hermosa sonrisa, extremadamente adorable cuando estaba nerviosa…

Eli sacudió la cabeza al notar cómo se desviaron sus pensamientos. Miró hacia el techo de su habitación.

 _Mi corazón se aceleró_

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su teléfono, lo tomó y confirmo que era un nuevo mensaje de Nozomi.

 **Mi pobre Elicchi~~ aburrida porque la obligaron a descansar**

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, la oji-esmeralda siempre sabía cómo animarla. Escribiendo una respuesta apareció otro mensaje.

 **Si estas muy aburrida, podrías venir a verme.**

 **Estoy en el templo que está cerca de la escuela.**

 **Intentaré desestresarte con mi poder espirituaaal~ ;)**

Una vez más Eli sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga. Envió un mensaje de vuelta confirmando que iría a verla, se arregló, tomó algunas cosas y salió de su casa.

Su andar fue intermitente, entre rápido y lento, estaba segura de que las personas que la veían pasar la miraban raro. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Nozomi y por eso aceleraba el paso, pero a su vez estaba nerviosa por hacerlo, no estaba segura de la razón pero la idea de volver a verla después de casi dos semanas le producía cierto cosquilleo en el estomago. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en llegar a su destino.

Se encontró antes de lo esperado frente a las escaleras que llevaban al templo donde estaba Nozomi. Al llegar al templo se encontró de inmediato con su mejor amiga, vestía un traje tradicional de miko, su pelo recogido en una coleta baja y con una escoba en sus manos barriendo las hojas caídas de los arboles circundantes.

En el momento en que la pelimorada levantó su vista encontrándose con la suya, Eli sintió una sensación como de cosquilla que nació en el estomago y se disparó al resto del cuerpo, al igual que un calor que provenía de un latido de su corazón y llegó directo a sus mejillas. Nunca antes se había sentido así ante la presencia de alguien y mucho menos la de Nozomi.

La sacerdotisa le sonrió y caminó hacia ella. Para Eli su andar casi parecía en cámara lenta.

 _Se ve hermosa._

Pensó y una vez más sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿Elicchi, estás bien? -la rubia ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nozomi ya estaba frente suyo mirándola preocupada.

-Sí –respondió, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial- estoy bien, sólo no me esperaba encontrarte vestida… ¿Así?… ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

-Desde hace una semana –respondió la pelimorada soltando una risita.

Esa respuesta hizo que Eli recordara la parte de ella que estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a los últimos días de clases? –la voz de la ojiazul fue sería, pero no fría, más bien sonaba casi herida- ¿O por qué no habías contestado mis mensajes hasta ahora?

Nozomi le dio una triste sonrisa y le dio la espalda.

-Sígueme –dijo sin más.

La agente en entrenamiento la acompañó hasta un sitio donde podían sentarse y hablar con tranquilidad, un poco más lejos de la plena vista pública.

-Lo siento –habló Nozomi después de pasar un par de minutos en silencio sentadas una junto a la otra.

Eli sólo la miró y esperó a que prosiguiera.

-Mis… padres llegaron el ultimo día que fui a clases, me dijeron que irían de viaje y yo debía ir con ellos –la joven miró sus manos y luego a Eli- quería avisarte, pero…

-Entiendo –le cortó. Si algo había un tema que hasta ahora nunca habían topado era la familia y el pasado, para Eli era mejor así y parecía que para Nozomi también, por lo que llegaron a una especie de resolución silenciosa, ninguna lo dijo propiamente tal, pero era un tema que simplemente no se tocaba y punto- sé que no debería pedirte, casi exigirte explicaciones, pero estuve preocupada.

-Lo puedo notar –se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Me alegra volver a verte –Eli la miró con calidez y una sonrisa amable- te extrañé.

Eli estaba segura que Nozomi se sonrojó, esta bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-También te extrañé –murmuró de vuelta.

Se quedaron en silencio, nerviosas y avergonzadas antes de que la pelimorada se levantara y volviese a sus labores como sacerdotisa. Eli se quedó cerca para hablar sobre lo que habían hecho durante los días que no se vieron, aunque como era de esperarse, la rubia omitió ciertas partes.

Nozomi terminó su trabajo poco después de que anocheciera, una vez concluida su jornada, ambas fueron a tomar un té antes de despedirse e irse cada una para su casa.

-La próxima vez podríamos ir a ver alguna película o a comer –propuso la mayor mientras caminaban- me gustaría juntarme contigo cuando no esté trabajando.

-Es una buena idea –sonrió la rubia- ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos donde siempre, este miércoles?

-Perfecto –le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Estará bien a las 4?

Se detuvieron donde sus caminos se separaban.

-Estaré esperando con ansias.

-Nos vemos entonces –Nozomi cruzó la calle y desapareció entre la gente.

Eli suspiró cuando ya no la vio y sonrió para sí, se sentía muy feliz de haber vuelto a ver a su mejor amiga y pasar tiempo con ella.

-Eso fue cursimente gay –la voz de Nico la sobresaltó.

-¿Nico? –Eli la miró sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a comprar unas cosas –levantó una bolsa de tela que llevaba en su mano- y me topé con ese momento tan romántico.

-No fue nada de eso –infló un poco sus mejillas y se sonrojó.

-Tu cara de hace unos momentos no decía lo mismo –se burló- y la de ahora tampoco.

-No molestes –frunció el ceño.

La rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, de cerca la seguía la pelinegra quien la miraba con una picara sonrisa y lanzando ciertos comentarios sobre su "cita" con Nozomi.

-Que no es una cita –dijo después de un rato de escuchar las insinuaciones de su compañera.

-Como quieras –sonrió Nico- pero no puedes negar que quieres volver a verla pronto.

-Eso… -Eli se sonrojó.

-Je ya sabía que te gustaba Toujou –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –la ojiazules se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué de qué? –preguntó la pelinegra frente a ella.

-¿Me gusta… Nozomi? –la cara de confusión y sorpresa de la rubia le daban ganas de reír a la mayor, pero se contuvo.

-No me digas que hasta ahora te das cuenta –Nico puso una mano sobre su cadera y la miró incrédula.

-Pues yo… no lo había pensado de esa manera –bajó su mirada sopesando esta nueva forma de ver esas sensaciones que tenía al estar con su mejor amiga.

-Eres más densa de lo que esperaba –comentó la pelinegra- te dejaré para que pienses sobre el tema, de todas formas se me hace tarde.

Sin más la más baja se fue dejando a Eli con un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos. Decidió que la mitad de la calle no era un buen lugar para meditar sobre el tema por lo que retomó su camino hasta su casa. Al llegar se fue directo a su cuarto y se acostó sobre su cama, buscó una fotografía en su celular, donde salía ella junto a Nozomi, esta la había obligado a sacarse una juntas.

Volvió a pensar en lo que le hacía sentir la pelimorada, los cuales encajaban muy bien con la descripción que solían salir en las novelas de romance. Ese género de libros no los leía muy seguido, pero si le gustaban.

Se movió de un lado para otro intentando aclarar su mente. Al final soltó un gran suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

 _Me gusta Nozomi._

* * *

 ** _No tengo escusa por tardarme dos meses en actualizar, lo siento :c_**

 ** _Tuve un bloqueo y cuando por fin me decidí a escribir me di cuenta que ya estaba en exámenes para la uni c:_**

 ** _Dejando eso de lado, espero que les gustara el cap, se que parece algo rápido, pero la verdad es que fue para aclarar algunas cosas y dejar atrás esta "intro" y llegar al fin donde lo bueno empieza :D_**

 ** _Muuuchas gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews/fav/follow c:_**

 ** _Que estén bien_**

 ** _PD: Se que puse que haría un cap extra para no tan simple, pero con lo del bloqueo y la uni... le di prioridad a este fic_**

 ** _PD2: intentaré no tardarme en subir un nuevo cap ;w;_**


	5. WinterFox

**_Hola tanto tiempo n-nU les vengo a dejar nuevo cap y bueno como siempre al final explicaré más cosas_**

 ** _Espero que les guste :)_**

* * *

-Atenta B2, llegará a tu posición en 10 segundos –Habló Eli a través de su comunicador

-Je lo tengo cubierto –Escuchó la voz de Nico en su oído

La rubia estaba de pie mirando desde lo alto de un edificio. Podía ver como una motocicleta con dos ocupantes iban a toda velocidad por una calle avanzando directo hacia la pelinegra. Sonrió al asegurarse que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado y se puso en marcha para reunirse con Maki, quien estaba a la misma altura que Nico, pero escondida.

Pasaron los exactos 10 segundos y un destello iluminó la calle. El rayo impactó contra la motocicleta haciendo que se derribara y sus ocupantes saliesen rodando por el suelo. Nico se acercó con paso seguro y una sonrisa oculta tras su máscara.

-Esperaba más dificultad de su parte –dijo entre aburrida y divertida

-Ca-Calla… te –Intentó decir una de las personas en el suelo, se retorció un poco e intentó ponerse de pie para ser devuelto al suelo de un golpe en la espalda

-Mejor quédate allí

Nico notó un movimiento a su derecha y se movió rápidamente, justo para esquivar una especie de espina gigante. El segundo sujeto que había estado en la motocicleta estaba de pie y apuntando su mano hacia ella, antes de que pudiese contraatacar, él comenzó a lanzar más espinas desde la palma de su mano, la pelinegra logró esquivar un par antes de correr hacia un lugar donde cubrirse. Antes de poder hacerlo el sujeto número uno le impidió el paso. Nico suspiró y se quedó quieta, esperando.

Maki atacó por la espalda al sujeto que estaba lanzando espinas por sus manos, dejándolo inconsciente. La mayor sonrió y aprovecho para noquear al que le impedía el paso.

-Eso fue estúpido –dijo Maki una vez que reunieron a los dos y los esposaron

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Nico

-Debiste noquearlo en lugar de ponerte a hablar –la pelirroja gruñó- fuiste descuidada y por eso casi te hacen colador

-Sabias que estabas aquí y me cubrirías –sonrió la pelinegra

-¿Y qué pasa si no hubiese estado? –la menor comenzaba a molestarse

-Oh vamos, no sucedió nada malo

-Esta vez –Eli llegó junto a ellas- por suerte, pero no siempre será así

-No tu también –Nico hizo un mohín que no se veía por su mascara

-Ahora estamos en misiones reales y no sabemos si tienen refuerzos o alguna sorpresa preparada –La voz de Eli era fuerte y dura- concuerdo con Maki, lo que hiciste fue estúpido

-Bien, ya entendí –suspiró resignada- no volverá a pasar

-Eso espero –Eli suavizó un poco su tono

-De todas formas estos sujetos eran pan comido, ladrones novatos –Nico se cruzó de brazos

-Y nosotras también somos agentes novatas –Maki guardó su celular, había notificado la captura de los ladrones

-Como sea –Eli intervino antes de que Nico pudiese responder y comenzaran sus típicas discusiones- será mejor asegurar bien a estos dos para marcharnos pronto, quiero volver a casa

-Yo quiero quitarme esta mascara –la pelinegra movió un poco su máscara, antes de volver a hablar con una voz más aguda e infantil- una cara tan bonita no debería ser tapada

-Asco –murmuró Maki, terminando de amarrar los pies de uno de los tipos en el suelo

Antes de que terminaran de amordazar a los hombres inconscientes en el suelo, llegó la policía quienes se encargarían del resto, el jefe habló con Eli sobre algunos detalles antes de poder retirarse.

Eli iba de vuelta a su casa caminando tranquilamente, pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo.

Hace un mes y medio que se habían graduado como lo habían planeado, actualmente eran parte de los Agentes Especiales, aunque aún de bajo rango, novatas, pero Agentes oficiales. Las tres jóvenes rompieron un nuevo record en la escuela al ser quienes menos tardaron en completar todo el entrenamiento, algo que las enorgullecía bastante.

Actualmente Eli y Nico estaban en su tercer año de preparatoria y sólo les quedaban un poco más de 3 meses para graduarse. Maki estaba en su primer año, asistiendo a la misma escuela que las dos mayores. La pelirroja se volvió una mini celebridad al entrar, al venir de una familia muy adinerada, su indiscutible inteligencia y belleza. Muchas personas la comparaban con Eli, al tener también la misma actitud algo fría, aunque menos intimidatoria.

Eli y Nozomi seguían siendo parte del consejo estudiantil como presidenta y vice-presidenta respectivamente, aunque pronto pasarían el mando a la siguiente generación, que aún no era elegida.

 _Nozomi_ –pensó la rubia

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho entre ellas en un año, seguían siendo mejores amigas. Aunque no todo es exactamente como solía, el día en que se dio cuenta que le gustaba su mejor amiga, gracias a Nico, el sentimiento comenzó a crecer progresivamente. Al principio se negó a tal posibilidad y prefirió concentrarse en otras cosas más importantes, estuvo negando el sentimiento por varios meses hasta que los aceptó el día de su cumpleaños, el cual lo pasó buena parte con ella, en una no-cita como le gustaba decirle Nozomi. De ese momento en adelante sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga no hicieron otra cosa que aumentar hasta convertirse en amor.

Pero nunca le dijo sobre ellos a la mayor, ni siquiera un indicio o al menos eso esperaba ella. No sabía si Nozomi le correspondería y no quería arruinar la bella amistad que tenían. Nico le aconsejó muchas veces que lo hiciera, pero Eli aun dudaba. La pelinegra con el tiempo simplemente se rindió en intentar convencerla y dejó el tema por las buenas, aunque la molestaba con cada oportunidad que se presentaba.

.

Eli caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela con su almuerzo en las manos, se dirigía al salón de la clase 3-B, donde tenían clases Nico y Nozomi. De alguna manera sus dos amigas se hicieron amigas también, posiblemente tenga que ver con que Nico no era buena en los estudios y no teniendo a Eli en su misma clase, buscó apoyo en alguien más.

-A comer al fin –dijo la pelinegra saliendo del salón- muero de hambre

-¿Dónde podríamos ir a comer hoy? –preguntó Nozomi

-¡A la terraza! –dijo Nico con energía

-No –atajó Eli- se supone que está prohibido el estar allí sin permiso

-Pero tendremos permiso –la más baja sonrió con malicia- ¡tenemos el permiso de la presidenta y vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil!

Nozomi se rió de las ocurrencias de su amiga. Eli suspiró.

-La respuesta es no –la rubia miró por una ventana de los pasillos –hace buen clima, iremos al patio

-Aburrida –la pelinegra hizo un puchero, y se encogió de hombros- ya que, vamos

Las tres se sentaron bajo un árbol, en el césped. Abrieron sus almuerzos y comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de sus clases, Nico se quejaba de la cantidad de trabajos y tareas que tenían.

-No deberían hacer eso si ya tenemos la presión de estudiar para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad –alegó

-Es por eso mismo que nos hacen trabajar más –le respondió Eli

-Es estúpido –seguía quejándose

-No te sirve de nada quejarte Nicocchi –se rió Nozomi- mejor enfoca tu energía en estudiar o sino no podrás graduarte, y peor, te castigaré

La cara de la más baja se volvió más pálida en unos segundos. La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-No la atormentes –le dijo a su mejor amiga

-Eso no es divertido –Nozomi hizo un puchero

-¡Oye! –Gritó Nico- no soy para tu entretención

La pelimorada sonrió con malicia, lo cual fue suficiente para que Nico tragase saliva y desviase su mirada.

Eli volvió a reír, respiró profundamente sintiendo el viento en su cara, le gustaban esos días tranquilos en la escuela, en la compañía de sus dos amigas. La rubia divisó a Maki caminando junto a dos compañeras de clases, ambas más bajas que la pelirroja, una con pelo café y lentes, se veía tímida, mientras que la otra tenía el pelo corto anaranjado y parecía tener energía de sobra. Era un misterio para Eli como esas dos chicas lograron hacerse amigas de Maki, pero se alegraba de que lo hayan hecho. La rubia veía a la pelirroja como su hermana menor e intentaba ayudarle lo mejor que pudiese, pero en la escuela era un poco difícil acercarse a ella, en especial porque no tenían conexión alguna para tener como escusa frente al resto. Se preocupó que con el carácter de la pelirroja no hiciese amigos, o hiciese enemigos; no quería que pasara su tiempo en la preparatoria de forma solitaria y monótona.

Maki les contó cómo se hicieron amigas ellas tres, después de mucha insistencia por parte de Nico. No era gran cosa, ambas tomaron interés en la menor por haberles ayudado en un trabajo en equipo y desde entonces las tres poco a poco se hicieron amigas.

Eli notó que Nico también miraba en dirección donde estaba Maki, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. La pelinegra no lo admitiría, pero también estaba aliviada de que la menor haya conseguido amigas.

La risa de varias personas llamó la atención de las tres de tercero, no muy lejos de donde estaban se formó un pequeño revuelo y en el centro de este estaba una chica pelinaranja rascando su nuca de forma nerviosa ante un profesor, quien la miraba resignado.

-¿Qué idiotez habrá hecho esta vez? –habló Nico

-Seguro olvidó algo de nuevo –rió Nozomi

-No puedo creer que esa despistada sea la favorita para el puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil –Nico puso su cabeza sobre su mano que a su vez el brazo estaba sobre su rodilla- al menos no estaré aquí para ver ese desastre

-Yo creo que es interesante saber que pasará –Nozomi sonrió mirando hacia la pelinaranja- tiene buenas ideas, algo alocadas, pero buenas

-Aún así no entiendo porqué es la favorita –resopló la pelinegra- no es nada contra de ella, pero hay otros candidatos más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Normales?

-Debe ser por eso mismo –habló Eli- los demás candidatos siguen el patrón de conducta esperado y normal, en cambio ella no, es diferente, espontanea, tiene buenas ideas como dijo Nozomi, dan ganas de apoyarla para saber qué pasará

Honoka Kousaka, una chica de espíritu libre y alegre de segundo año, era conocida dentro de la escuela por dos razones. La primera y más importante, era por sus extravagantes, diferentes, y según los estudiantes, divertidas ideas. Desde su primer año se llevó cierto reconocimiento entre sus compañeros al ser despistada, muy alegre, algo ruidosa, básicamente tenía una personalidad atrayente y un carisma bastante grande. Aunque los profesores no siempre parecían felices de lidiar con la joven como lo hacían sus compañeros de clases.

Cuando iniciaron las postulaciones para ser parte del nuevo consejo estudiantil, algunos de segundo hicieron una nomina poniendo a Kousaka como presidenta. Al comienzo sólo fue por una broma entre el grupo de su clase a la cual nadie de ellos, incluyendo a los que estaban en la nomina, lo tomaron enserio, después de todo, ¿Quién si lo tomaría enserio y votarían por la pelinaranja?

-¿Enserio sólo eso basta? –Nico alzó una ceja, incrédula

-Por supuesto –dijo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa. Nico ladeo la cabeza, claramente no satisfecha con la respuesta. La pelimorada rió- y porque tiene a Minami y Sonoda con ella

La segunda razón por la cual era conocida era esa: Minami y Sonoda. Ambas eran compañeras de clase y amigas de la alegre joven de ojos azules.

Minami era una chica dulce y amable, rara vez decía que no a alguna petición si necesitaban su ayuda, además era bastante bella. La joven tenía a varias personas embobadas con su tierna sonrisa. Además era la única hija de la directora.

Sonoda por otro lado era una joven seria y estricta. Si Maki era algo así como la Eli de los de primer año, Sonoda era la Eli de los de segundo. La diferencia radicaba en que la peliazul no era fría ni distante, era amable, reservada y muy política. Venia de una familia tradicional que manejaba un dojo, por lo que la joven dominaba varias disciplinas. Era la actual capitana del equipo de Kyudo, ayudaba a practicar ocasionalmente al equipo de kendo, y también dominaba la danza tradicional japonesa y caligrafía. Los maestros la adoraban, en especial porque mantenía a raya a su amiga pelinaranja.

-Los profesores al comienzo no querían que Kousaka se presentara y mucho menos ganara, pero al ver que estaba Sonoda puesta como vice-presidenta, lo aceptaron –comentó Eli- Minami también es alguien creativa, buena alumna y es buena relacionándose con los demás. Personalmente creo que son un trío interesante

-Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ellas –habló Nozomi, sacando una carta de tarot

-Ya lo veremos, de todas formas la próxima semana ustedes dejaran su cargo y se lo pasaran a quien gane este viernes –Nico se estiro poco agraciadamente y se levanto- iré por jugo

La rubia vio a las jóvenes de segundo año seguir al profesor dentro del edificio

-¿Tu qué piensas, Elichi? –la mayor la miraba con curiosidad

-Yo creo que –hizo una breve pausa para posar su vista sobre su mejor amiga- serán unos movidos 4 meses

Nozomi sólo le sonrió de forma cálida, provocando un hormigueo en el pecho de Eli.

.

-Buen trabajo el de ayer, chicas –las felicitó Kimura al toparlas por uno de los pasillos de la AFS

-Gracias, señor Kimura –habló Eli, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Fue muy fácil –Añadió Nico poniendo sus manos en su cadera

-Seguro que si –se rió el hombre- nos vemos por ahí chicas, tengo cosas que hacer

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a una de las oficinas, la cual se utilizaba para hacer todo tipo de papeleos. Maki y Eli usualmente hacían casi todo el papeleo e informes, mientras Nico las miraba trabajar o jugaba en su teléfono. La pelirroja al principio protestó, pero al darse cuenta que Nico era un desastre escribiendo los reportes, prefirió dejarlo así. La pelinegra se quedaba con ellas para recordarles de cierta información, ya sea detalles de lo ocurrido o sobre el protocolo de captura. Curiosamente la más baja tenía muy buena memoria en cuanto se trataba de los casos, Eli desearía que ocupara esa tan buena memoria también en las clases.

-Iremos enseguida –Eli levantó la vista para ver a dos agentes saliendo con prisa de la oficina

-¿Qué fue eso? –habló Nico

-Nada muy importante, sólo un robo a una joyería –respondió uno de los oficiales que estaban en el lugar- robaron una joya valiosa, pero por la forma en que lo hicieron se cree que son nuevos en esto, así que será algo fácil para esos dos

No cuestionaron más y siguieron con lo suyo. Al cabo de una hora ya habían logrado terminar su reporte del caso y estaban listas para irse.

Cada joven se fue a su respectivo hogar.

.

Al día siguiente las chicas volvieron a la agencia después de sus clases, como lo hacían habitualmente, ya fuese por trabajos encargados por sus superiores o simplemente para entrenar y pulir sus movimientos en equipo e individual.

Eli detuvo la sesión de entrenamiento al recibir un mensaje de parte de su jefe directo, todas estaban siendo convocadas a la sala de reuniones en 10 minutos.

Nico fue la primera en ordenar sus cosas y salir.

-¿Por qué siempre está tan impaciente por hacer un nuevo trabajo? –cuestionó Maki mirando hacia la puerta por la cual había salido la más baja. Si, ahora Nico era la más pequeña del grupo, Maki casi igualaba a Eli en estatura

-No estoy segura –respondió con honestidad- supongo que le gusta mucho nuestro trabajo y la emoción

Maki no dijo otra palabra, se quedó pensativa. Eli por su parte tomó sus cosas y siguió el ejemplo de la pelinegra.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la sala de reuniones junto a dos personas más, dos policías, los 5 esperando a que llegara Taiki.

-¡Hola! –saludó al entrar el hombre con una gran sonrisa- que bueno que ya estén todos aquí para comenzar de inmediato

Dejó una carpeta en la mesa frente al grupo de jóvenes, Eli lo tomó y abrió examinando los papeles que habían dentro.

-¿Robo de banco y joyería? –preguntó Nico

-Así es –El tono de voz de su ex profesor y ahora jefe se tornó serio, miró al par de policías- por favor

-El primero fue hace 6 semanas –comenzó a explicar uno de ellos- se robó una cantidad de dinero considerable, pero no todo el que había, parecía que buscaban una cantidad específica. No hubo testigos al ser de noche y los guardias no notaron nada fuera de lo común, antes de quedar inconscientes. El lugar quedó limpio de cualquier tipo de rastro.

El siguiente asalto fue dos semanas después, fue en una joyería y una vez más el lugar quedó totalmente limpio. Se llevaron solo una joya, una que ya tenía dueño y debía ser entregada al día siguiente, pero obviamente es algo que no llegó a suceder.

El último caso fue ayer, también a una joyería, donde se llevaron una joya preciosa y bastante rara.

-¿Todo limpio otra vez? –preguntó Maki

-No –habló el otro policía, que había estado poniendo frente a ellas documentos y fotografías- esta vez fue diferente, se hicieron notar. Fue una vez más de noche, pero no dejaron inconscientes ni a los guardias, ni apagaron las cámaras de seguridad, como si quisiesen que supieran que están robando en ese momento.

-Espere –Eli los miró- ¿dijo ayer?

Ambos asintieron. La rubia miró a su ex profesor.

-Ayer enviaron a dos de los nuevos para que se encargaran de un robo a una joyería, que parecía que estuviese siendo asaltada por principiantes

-Así es –el semblante del hombre se ensombreció. Las tres se prepararon para malas noticias- ambos fueron dejados fuera de combate abrumadoramente rápido, no recuerdan qué pasó o cómo pasó, sólo recuerdan haber llegado a la escena y de allí, nada

-¿Cómo es que saben que estos tres casos están relacionados si hasta ahora han dejado limpios los lugares que han asaltado y con este último? –preguntó Maki

-Hay una marca que dejan en el lugar que va a ser robado –contestó uno de los policías, pasándoles unas fotografías, donde en ellas se podían ver un graffity de una carta color purpura

-¿Van? –Nico miró las fotos y luego a los dos hombres frente a ellas- ¿es decir que marcan el lugar antes de ir a robarlo?

-Así es –respondió- según los testigos y trabajadores cercanos al área afectada, estas marcas aparecen entre 20 y 15 horas antes de que ocurra el robo

-Es decir que es una clara provocación a nosotros como organización y la policía –habló Eli mirando a los 3 adultos- al comienzo tal vez pensaron que las marcas serían suficientes, pero no fue así por lo que decidieron hacerlo más notorio

-Correcto –Taiki sonrió- no esperaba menos de ti

-No solo eso –Maki intervino- creo que también es una muestra de poder, algo así como "¿Nos hacemos notar y ustedes nos mandan esto?" dejando inconsciente sin mucho esfuerzo aparente a los dos nuevos. Me parece un desafío

-Es posible –el hombre suspiró, frotando su castaño cabello-lo que quiero que sepan es que a partir de hoy ustedes trabajaran conmigo en este caso

-¿En serio? –Nico se puso de pie, emocionada

-Sí –sonrió, miró a los dos policías los tres asintieron antes de que estos los dejasen solos- la policía trabajara con nosotros para buscar cual podría ser el siguiente objetivo

-¿Qué haremos nosotras? –preguntó Nico

-Nos ayudaran con eso, por supuesto –las miró intensamente, sus ojos grises atentos a sus reacciones- y cuando llegue el momento, se enfrentaran a esa persona o personas

Las tres se tensaron, pero sonrieron, a las tres les gustaba el desafío que estaba frente a ellas.

Taiki les informó de algunas cosas más y se despidieron. Considerando que los ataques eran cada dos semanas, les quedaba tiempo para seguir entrenando y mejorando sus técnicas antes de enfrentarse a sea quien sea que estuviese detrás de esos ataques.

-¡Tendremos que entrenar como nunca! –dijo Nico cuando estaban saliendo de la oficina

-Debo admitir que también me emociona saber que nos enfrentaremos a alguien fuerte y astuto –sonrió Eli- y este vendría a ser nuestro mayor desafío desde que nos graduamos

Nico se paró en seco antes de alarmarse.

-Dejé mi celular en la oficina –recordó la pelinegra- sigan sin mí, yo las alcanzaré

Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. Maki y Eli le hicieron caso y siguieron caminando hacia la salida.

.

Pasó tan solo una semana antes de que encontraran la siguiente marca en una relojería. Eli, Nico y Maki fueron excusadas para retirarse de clases antes para poder asistir a una reunión de emergencia. Las tres jóvenes al llegar donde se estaba realizando la reunión se encontraron con algunos agentes y Taiki.

-Lamentamos la demora –Habló Eli por las tres

-Tomen un lugar –dijo uno de los que estaba en medio de la sala, junto a Taiki- Volviendo al tema, ¿cuántos hombres dispondremos al frente?

-Creo que con unos 4 y los demás escondidos estaría bien –habló alguien entre el grupo de personas

Maki y Eli intercambiaron miradas mientras el resto debatía la respuesta, ambas pensaban lo mismo, o al menos eso creía la rubia. Maki asintió haciéndole saber que la apoyaba. Eli se puso de pie.

-Disculpen –Habló en tono fuerte y claro, con su característico semblante serio

El resto la miró y se quedó callado, esperando.

-Yo creo que no deberían ir personas al frente –dijo intentando sonar tan segura como pudiese, porque en realidad estaba nerviosa. Estar frente a personas con más años de experiencia y posiblemente que una adolescente los contradiga no les debe parecer algo grato, pero aún así hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, mantener la calma y pensar fríamente

-¿Disculpa? –Dijo una de las personas presentes- ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres dejar el lugar sin protección?

-Claro que no –le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, mayor experiencia o no, estaba segura de estar en lo correcto, no daría un paso atrás- pero tener personas, policías o agentes, vigilando y haciendo guardia podría ser peor, estoy segura de ello

-Explícate –El hombre que estaba al frente habló

-Si adelantaron su ataque es una clara muestra de provocación, "ya saben de nuestra existencia y saben que queremos un enfrentamiento, ahora vengan" es lo que se me viene a la mente con sus actos. Si enviamos personas a cubrir el lugar estamos cayendo directo en lo que quieren, no deberían darle esa satisfacción

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-Envíenos a nosotras a resguardar el lugar desde lejos –Eli se paro lo más recta posible- si ven que es un número pequeño de agentes de bajo rango pensaran que no los estamos tomando enserio, así que nos subestimaran, y si hacen eso tenemos dos opciones: primero que al hacerlo nosotras podamos ganar por factor sorpresa; la otra opción es que si no podemos con ellos, pedir los refuerzos y ganar por número. Claro que será necesario que hayan personas cuidando todas las vías de escape, mantener cerrado y vigilado el perímetro en caso de que intenten huir

Al dejar de hablar sitió la boca seca, su corazón latía rápidamente. El lugar se había quedado en silencio, cada persona procesando en sus cabezas lo que acababa de decir y la posibilidad de éxito o fracaso que podría tener su plan. Eli notó que Taiki la mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Alguien en contra de la idea de la joven? –preguntó el oficial al frente

-¿Por qué deberían ir ustedes y no alguien más? –alguien habló

Eli se tomó un par de segundos antes de responder, pero para su desgracia, o tal vez suerte, Nico fue más rápida.

-Porque somos el mejor grupo de los rangos bajos que hay en el lugar –habló con fuerza y algo de arrogancia- somos quienes rompimos el record histórico de graduación de la academia y hasta ahora no hemos fallado ninguna misión. Todos reconocen nuestra fuerza. BiBi simplemente es lo mejor que tiene la agencia

Al terminar de decir esto puso sus manos en su cadera y sonrió con amplitud.

-Muy bien –dijo el oficial soltando una risotada- ¿Alguien tiene algo que agregar o que no esté de acuerdo?

Se escucharon murmullos y risas, pero nadie protestó. La rubia soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, aliviada.

-Bien –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, miró a Taiki- yo y mis hombres revisaremos un mapa para todas las rutas de escape y todo eso, nos veremos luego para terminar de coordinar

Taiki les hizo un gesto a las chicas para que lo siguieran fuera de la sala de reuniones. Lo siguieron hasta otra sala vacía y allí las hizo sentarse.

-Eso que hiciste fue estúpido y peligroso –habló primero Maki, mirando a la pelinegra- ¿qué hubiese pasado si no nos hubiesen tomado enserio por decir algo así?

-¡¿Eh?! –Nico se puso de pie de golpe, mirando enojada a la menor- ¡es la mejor respuesta que se puede dar en una situación así! Además conseguí que nos aprobaran, no sé de qué te quejas

-No se peleen –intervino Eli antes de que la pelirroja le pudiese responder

-Estar a cargo de ustedes es enserio divertido –Taiki se rió- pero creo que Yazawa tiene razón, lo consiguieron y eso es lo que importa

Nico no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se sentó.

-Aunque también tiene razón Nishikino, no siempre ser así de imprudente te ayudará –el pelicastaño miró con una leve sonrisa a Nico- esta vez ellos ya sabían de ustedes y como son, así que es algo que se esperaban de cierta manera, y las estaban poniendo a prueba

-Lo tendremos en cuenta en futuras ocasiones –dijo Eli

Acordaron la forma en que operarían durante esa noche y dejaron en claro todo lo posible en caso de cualquier situación. Ninguna lo decía, pero estaban nerviosas, era una misión grande, no podían estropearlo.

.

-Recuerden todo lo que hablamos –les dijo Eli

Las tres ya estaban en el lugar marcado, sólo quedaban un par de minutos antes de que tuviesen que separarse y cada una ir a su puesto de vigilancia. Los nervios aún estaban, pero a su vez no, era una sensación muy extraña. Hace años que no se sentía así. La rubia estaba segura que sus dos compañeras se sentían igual.

-Lo lograremos –dijo Nico- sé que podemos

-Ya es hora de comenzar –Maki se separó un poco del grupo- demostraremos de lo que estamos hechas

-Sí –dijeron tanto Nico como Eli

Las tres se separaron y fueron a diferentes puntos de observación; Eli estaba en el tejado del edificio del frente al objetivo, Maki estaba en la terraza del edificio que estaba en la parte trasera de la relojería, mientras Nico estaba a una cuadra de allí, escondida en un callejón.

Esperaron por casi una hora antes de que hubiese señales de algún sospechoso.

Siendo pasada la medianoche dos sombras aparecieron, llegaron por la misma calle en la que Nico estaba escondida, por lo que al ver las dos figuras pasar las siguió, lista para impedir el paso.

-¿Las vieron? –preguntó la pelinegra por el comunicador

-Sí –respondió Eli

-Sólo vi dos sombras pasar muy rápido, ahora no las veo –dijo Maki

-Están frente de mío –volvió a hablar Eli- B3 mantente atenta a los alrededores, por si aparece alguien más, yo y B2 nos ocuparemos de estas dos personas

-Entendido –la pelirroja se puso a mirar a los alrededores, atenta a cada sonido o movimiento

-Que comience la acción –soltó Nico con cierto entusiasmo

Eli creó un muro con hielo frente de ella, para luego materializar dardos de hielo, creó 10 de ellos y los posicionó al borde de la azotea, listos para atacar. Miró como se movían el par de figuras, vestidas de blanco ahora que se fijaba, entrando sin mayores esfuerzos ni problemas a la joyería.

Uno de ellos se quedó en la puerta vigilando mientras el otro seguramente iba por lo que sea que buscaran.

-Es nuestra oportunidad –le dijo la rubia a Nico- lo voy a inmovilizar y cuando lo logre tu atacas con todo, ¿entendido?

-Sí

La rubia lanzó los primeros tres dardos hacia la figura inmóvil. La primera falló por poco, la segunda le dio en el brazo izquierdo y la tercera la alcanzó a esquivar por muy poco.

"Tiene muy buenos reflejos" pensó Eli.

Pero ya tenía su brazo izquierdo cubierto con hielo, era una buena ventaja, podría expandirlo por el resto de su cuerpo si se acercaba lo suficiente. Eli se conformó con eso por el momento y decidió seguir enviando dardos, apuntando en especial a las piernas de esa persona. Sin embargo no se esperaba que esa otra persona sacara una espada y desviara casi toda la siguiente corrida de dardos enviados en su dirección. Esquivó con facilidad el último dardo enviado y miró hacia atrás.

-Maldición –murmuró la rubia

-Creo que le avisó al otro de tu presencia –dijo Nico por su comunicador- inténtalo una vez más, yo también atacaré, no verá venir mi ataque si haces que se mueva en la dirección correcta

-Entendido

Esta vez lanzó los 4 dardos restantes, lo que no esperaba que estos al hacer contacto con la espada de esa persona explotaran, creando una especie de bruma.

Nico por un momento también se sorprendió, pero decidió atacar de todas maneras, por lo que lanzó un par de rayos en dirección a la pequeña niebla que se había formado frente a la joyería.

-¡¿B3 has visto algo?! –preguntó Eli, algo alterada

No hubo respuesta

-¿B…3? –volvió a llamar la rubia, más nerviosa

-¡¿Maki?! –gritó Nico alterada

Sin respuesta

-Mierda –murmuró la rubia- B2, tu—

-Voy por Maki –dijo rápidamente y un notorio temor en su voz

Eli suspiró y miró a todos lados, no vio a nadie salir de esa bruma, ¿Cómo era posible que hayan podido huir y dejar inconsciente a Maki en tan poco tiempo? Y sin ser vistos para rematar. Estas personas enserio estaban a un nivel muy alto.

A menos que…

-B1, estoy con B3 –la voz de Nico la sacó de sus pensamientos- está bien, pero inconsciente, en su puesto de vigilancia

-Entonces, había alguien más… -murmuró

-Correcto –una voz desconocida sonó a su espalda

La ojiazul saltó hacia atrás y dándose la vuelta, para mirar a la persona que le habló. Era una persona no muy alta, de hecho más baja que Eli misma, mirando atentamente se dio cuenta que era una mujer, vestida con pantalones negros, una chaqueta blanca cuyos bolsillos y hombros estaban con negro y los cierres, cuello y puños eran color morado, tenía puesto un casco que tenía un curioso diseño de mapache.

-¿Quién eres? –demandó Eli

-Eso es un secreto –respondió una voz femenina y juvenil, debería ser alguien en su adolescencia, no más de 20 años posiblemente

La rubia no esperó más tiempo y atacó, levantó sus manos y desde la punta de sus dedos comenzó a lanzar agujas de hielo. La mujer se movió rápido y se cubrió tras el muro que había creado la agente hace un rato. Aprovechó la oportunidad de que estaba a la defensiva para crear un cuchillo y más muros de hielo alrededor de la ladrona, pero no alcanzó a encerrarla, era muy rápida y crear muros de hielo tomaba tiempo, incluso si eran débiles y no bien hechos. Aunque la rubia esperaba tal reacción, por lo que la mujer cayó en su trampa, se movió justo en dirección suya.

Eli lanzó un puñetazo que impactó en el antebrazo de la ladrona, bloqueando el golpe, rápidamente la rubia movió su brazo izquierdo e intentó darle en la cara con la empuñadura del cuchillo, pero también fue bloqueado. Intercambiaron varios golpes, así se enfrascaron en una fuerte pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Eli al fin vio una apertura en su defensa y la pateo en la pantorrilla, debilitando su postura, tomó la oportunidad y logró darle un golpe en las costillas seguido por otro en la parte de abajo del casco, soltándolo un poco, volvió a aprovechar el momento y le quitó el casco de un solo movimiento, pero antes de poder verla bien, la mujer la golpeo en la cara y luego en los pies, botándola al suelo. Antes de poder incorporarse unas cuerdas la retuvieron contra el suelo, por mucho que forcejeó, estas no se soltaban ni rompían.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba –Eli la miró, la joven llevaba la cara cubierta bajo el casco- muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y además muy inteligente y astuta, como un zorro

La mujer soltó una risita

-Esto aún no se acaba –dijo la rubia, enojada

-Por supuesto que no, esto es el inicio –la mujer se le acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella- nos veremos de nuevo, pequeño zorrito

Se separó un poco y miró los muros de hielo que habían por el lugar.

-Zorrito ártico –la volvió a mirar, ladeo su cabeza- Artic fox, no así no, ¿qué tal, mmm, winter fox?

-… -Eli la miraba con cuidado, en caso de cualquier ataque o alguna abertura para contraatacar

-Me gusta ese –Se levantó y se alejó dándole la espalda- nos veremos de nuevo, mi _WinterFox_

Sin más la mujer saltó del edificio y desapareció. Eli sintió como las cuerdas se aflojaban, pero no intentó moverse, sabía que sería inútil. Se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno sobre ella, soltó un pesado suspiro, se sentía cansada.

-Fallamos –se dijo a si misma, decepcionada

* * *

 _ **Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que escribí y publiqué algo, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero entre ciertos viajes, estudios y mi bloqueo, la verdad no me daban ganas de escribir, pero volví y espero, al menos, terminar esta historia.**_

 _ **A partir de ahora se termina la intro y comienza de pleno la historia, así que comenzará a avanzar más bien rápido.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por el apoyo hasta ahora y quienes sigan esta historia :) de verdad muchas gracias.**_

 ** _Para aclarar B1 es Eli, B2 es Nico y B3 es Maki por si no quedaba claro, y la B es de BiBi xD lo sé soy muy creativa para nombres y cosas más "simples"(?)_**

 ** _Que tengan un buen día, semana mes y nos leemos el prox cap_**


End file.
